iHave Changed
by cynthiarox99
Summary: What happened when Freddie leaves on the School at Sea trip and Missy takes over the school. Sam changed. A lot. *Sam never asked for Freddie's help. Is Freddie too late to save Sam?
1. I'm back, but what happened to Sam?

What happened when Freddie leaves on the School at Sea trip and Missy takes over the school. Sam changed. A lot. *Sam never asked for Freddie's help.

I know a lot of people are doing this, but I wanted to try it out too! (:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the cookie that I-oh that's already out of my system….

Freddie's POV

Prologue

* * *

><p>I walked into the school, expecting to see Carly and Sam by their lockers, laughing and smiling. Then they'd see me and they would smile and hug me and welcome me back. Sam would insult me, but secretly be happy I was back home. Carly would laugh, because she knew Sam cared too, and she's tell her to stop, that I just got back. I'd laugh, and we'd be best friends again.<p>

Instead I see, Carly and Missy. I see Sam no where. I walked to my locker for the first day back from the School at Sea program. I picked up my History books but them in backpack and I see Carly walking over.

"Freddie! Hey! Welcome back!" She shouted throwing her arms around me. I weakly respond. I pulled away.

"Where's Sam?" She gave a confused look.

"Who's Sam?" I chuckled.

"Carly, stop joking. Where is Sam?" I said sternly.

"Seriously Freddie, _you_ stop joking. Who's Sam?" She slightly smiled. My heart shattered. Where's Sam?

"Carly. SAM PUCKETT. Your best friend. iCarly. Don't you remember?" She gave a quizzical look then her face glowed.

"Oh! Sam Puckett. She's probably bullying Gibby or something. She changed a lot since you were gone. Anyway. I got tired with her always accusing Missy of stuff, so now I'm best friends with Missy." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sam and Carly aren't friends anymore? How much has Sam changed? What has she changed into? What happened?

I was just about to walk away and find Sam when Carly grabbed my wrist and brought me over to her and Missy. Missy saw me, and screamed. I saw heads snap in our direction when she pulled me in for a hug. I didn't bother to hug this skunk-bag back. I kept my arms hanging to my side. She pulled away and she brought my face to hers. I knew exactly what she was doing, so I did the only thing I could do when she was grabbing my face. I pulled up my leg and I knocked her to the wall when I kicked the back of her knee. She took her hands off my face and I stepped back. Carly gasped, as did many people. She looked back up at me and gave me an evil glare. She grabbed my face again, but I kicked her knee and pulled back.

I went to my locker again, pulled out my water, and drank some. Yuck. I walked over to the water fountain and filled it up with better water. I drank some, letting the fluid wash down my throat. I started thinking about Sam. I really need to find her. I feel so bad about whatever Carly and Missy did to her. What if she doesn't have a home anymore? What if they. Just so many things run through my head. What if? Just _what if_? Carly walked over to me. I saw Missy at her locker with a towel on her knee, _wiping off dirt I got on her_. I scoffed. What a priss.

"What the heck Freddie? Why'd you do that?" She yelled. I looked at her like she was dumb.

"I don't like her. Not in _that_ way, or any kind of way." She looked at me and slapped my arm lightly.

"Of course you do Freddie. Maybe you're too stubborn to admit it, but I know you like her." I thought about Sam again.

"Yes Carly. I do love someone. I was stubborn to admit it, but now I know how I feel. I Freddie Benson, love Sam Puckett." She stood there gaping at me.

I heard her mutter, "That gothic loser? How?" Wait, Sam was gothic? Oh god. I have to find her. First I have to tell the new Carly, what about Sam that I love so much.

"I love her because she's beautiful, she's kind hearted when she wants to be. She is such a great friend, and I love her in ways you may not be able to understand. So shut up. I hate Missy, and I hate what you and her have turned Sam into. I now, hate you too Carly. I have no respect what so ever for you. Bye." I said glaring at her hard. Her face fell. I didn't know what to think of her anymore.

I walked away from Carly and started searching for Gibby or Sam. I walked around for 5 minutes until I saw a girl. She had blonde hair. She had black andelectric blue streaks in it. It was puffy at the top and straight and thin at the bottom. She was wearing all black except for some electric blue boots. She had a short sleeve black shirt on and black and blue skinny jeans. I saw Gibby looking confused in front of her. I walked closer to him. "Gibby! For the last time you mermaid potato thing! I'm still Sam, I'm just gothic now. Go away now." The girl yelled. I immediately recognized the voice and stepped right behind her.

Gibby just nodded an okay with his hands up in defense, slowly backing up. She turned around sharp and was about to walk away, but I was stopping her. She had black lipstick on and dark makeup. Electric eye shadow color mixed with black. The electric blue matched her eyes, but also had the same green in it. She faced my chest, from how tall she was that's where she was looking. Her eyes traveling upwards and she saw my face. She took a step backwards. I was so confused by this.

"Sam?"


	2. So Close

What happened when Freddie leaves on the School at Sea trip and Missy takes over the school. Sam changed. A lot. *Sam never asked for Freddie's help.

Disclaimer: I own an iCarly _bag_ that I got from McDonalds…does that count? At all?

Freddie's POV

iWant to Know

* * *

><p>"Sam?" I asked, knowing fully who it was though. I let go of her wrist. I grabbed her shoulder in case she tried to run away. I had a tight grip and she looked angry, but stunned that I was back.<p>

"Freddie?" Her voice was higher. I think she may have been disguising her voice. I looked at her.

"Sam, what happened to you?" I asked concered

"Freddie, I don't want to talk about it." She yelled out angrily.

"But I do!" I demanded. She looked scared. She was so vulnerable now. She slapped me hard. It was harder then usual. I used the arm I wasn't holding her, and held my red cheek.

"Fine. Missy, being evil. She ruined my life, so I decided to make a new one. Long story short. I'm gothic now, so leave me alone Benson." I saw that last twinkle in her eye, and I knew that the real Sam was in there somewhere. She whispered, "Oh yeah, I loved my hair, don't tell anyone. This is a wig." She lifted the wig a little and I saw Sam's real hair. I smiled lightly. I loved her hair too.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me Missy was evil?" She looked away.

"I didn't think you'd listen. We're not friends, so why would you think I was telling the truth? But then again, why would I lie about something like that? God I'm stupid." She muttered.

"Sam," I started, closing my eyes, "if anything you're my _best_ friend. I missed you so much. I would have believed you!" I said, meaning each and every word I said. I hugged her. She pushed me off.

"Benson. You're such a liar. I hate you!" She said with venom in her words. I could tell she was pissed.

"Sam, no! I mean it. I'll do _anything_ to prove it! Don't hate me. Please. You're all I have. I hate this! I should have never left! Carly wouldn't have done what she's done." I said with my words slowing down and saying it slowly and quieter.

I looked down at her. She looked as if she had tears forming in her eyes. I shouldn't have mentioned Carly. Oh no! "Don't talk about Carly!" She snapped. "I-I didn't want you to leave either. I knew that Missy would do this. No one would believe me though. How do you think I dealt with you leaving? You and Carly were the only important people I had in life. I didn't have you for 6 months. After about a week, Carly hated me! I have no one." She said looking sincere with her words.

"You have me now Princess Puckett." I said watching her facial expressions when I said it. First she looked angry, then sad, then mad, then happy, then…scared?

"Freddie. I. I. You. I just. UGH! I hate my life!" She yelled. My whole world started shaking. What if she was cutting herself? I grabbed her wrist in a heartbeat and sighed with relief. "I don't cut Freddie, I'm not stupid. Cutting yourself is just a slow way of dieing. I don't want to die. I want everything to go back to the way it was!" She said. I just smiled.

"Sam?" I said, and I stared into her eyes.

"What?" She snapped, clearly annoyed. I grabbed her hand. Her hands are smooth. I looked at them. I ran the pad of my thumb over head plam. I saw something red. She had a heart on her palm. I grabbed her hand and pulled it closer to my eyes. She wrote Carly = Best Friend. Sam = Awesome me! Freddie = Best _. (What could he ever be to me?). I smiled.

"Sam. I'll be the prince to save you from this nightmare. I'll be your anything. Come on, we're ditching school. Not like you don't do that anyway, but it's a first for me! Let's go!" I pulled on her hand again. I saw her smile. It shined brightly. I almost forgot all the black. I saw a white, bright smile, and I knew for once, she was happy to have someone special like me, back in her heart.

* * *

><p>We walked out of the school building without being noticed. I led her back to my place. I took her into the bathroom. I took some make-up removers that my mom had and wiped off her lipstick. I went into my room, dug into one of my drawers and picked out some extra clothes she kept here just in case. I gave them to her. She looked unsure. I reassured her everything would be okay. She changed and I notices she took off the ridiculous wig. I wiped off the overly used make-up and she looked like the regular Sam again. I smiled and told her to look in the mirror. She gave me a worried look but did it anyway. She lightly gasped. I side hugged her. She smiled up at me, but I saw it in her eyes, that this wouldn't end the way I wanted.<p>

"Freddie?' She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Yes Sam?" I said lightly smiling, just enjoying the position I was in right now.

"I missed you." She wrapped her arms around my waist. I raised my arms in surprise, but hugged her back.

"I missed you too. Missed you too." I said, lightly kissing the top of her head. I hoped like hell that she didn't notice. Sadly she did. She pulled back from me, but her arms still hung loosely around me. I wanted to pull her back and hold her, back she might slap me again.

"I-I have to go. I. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She started backing away, but I brought her back to me. I sat down and brought her to me lap. I held her tightly, and her wrists, so she couldn't slap me.

"Sam, listen." I started, but she interrupted me. "Freddie. Why did you kiss my head? You don't like me right?" I saw the glimpse of hope and excitement in her eyes, but I mostly saw fear. Of rejection? I would never do that.

"I-I don't like you. Don't get sad or anything b-because I'm in love you. There's a _giant _difference."

She gaped and me, and within a flash, she was gone. I tried to grab her wrist back, but I missed and fell on my chest and the side of my face. "You were so close to being back Sammy." I closed my eyes. "_So close_."


	3. WHAT?

What happened when Freddie leaves on the School at Sea trip and Missy takes over the school. Sam changed. A lot. *Sam never asked for Freddie's help.

Thanks for all the reviews I appriciate them!

SmileyFace11, QueenV101, Atomic Jelly, TonyTone, KittiesOnTheDarkSide, and SeddieShortBus! You people are **_AMAZING!_** Thanks!

Disclaimer: I have.

Freddie's POV

iMissed You

* * *

><p>I walked into school the next day. I walked to my locker. Sam told me she moved her locker to the one closest to Principal Franklin's office. I walked to her locker to see her standing there, all black once again. "Sam!"<p>

"Wha-" I grabbed her waist tightly and hugged her. "What Freddie? You're too late to change me back. What's done is done. I'm sorry." She said, but not pulling away. "Now get off of me Freddie before people think we're dating." I smirked.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing Sam." I saw something in her eyes, it looked like fear again. I guess she decided to forget about last night. It wasn't really a big deal though.

"Yes Freddie. Dating you is a joy. Let's go make out now." She said sarcastically, while pulling me.

"Please. You know you want it." We both laughed at each other.

"Now seriously Benson, leave me alone." I suddenly got a great idea.

"Sam. Wow, you look gorgeous today. Be my girlfriend?" I asked, being truthful and hopeful. She looked at me.

"Sure." She shoved some books in her locker and slammed it shut. "If you come like me." Ugh, I didn't want this to happen!

"Sam, I love you to death. I seriously do, but I'm not doing that. If you love or like me enough to date me, then you'll come back. If not, then I may join Missy and Carly, and be-what am I saying? I won't leave you. But I'm not stepping into your world, unless you let me help you out of this. You know better." I said whole-heartedly. I grabbed her hand but she smacked it away.

"If you really love me, and be like me, you can get this." She kissed me. It blew my mind, and I was reminded of our first kiss. When she pulled away and I was dazed, she just walked away, pep in her step, even though she was gothic now. And even though I was too late to save her, I can get her out of this.

I walked into Mrs. Briggs class, dreading the day. I need to talk to Sam again. I thought about this. She was _willing_ to be my girlfriend? Did she like me? What was the fear I kept seeing in her eyes?I need to get her out of this state. But was she right-was I to late?

* * *

><p>I trudged out of Mr. Howard's class, and to my locker, not wanting to see Carly or Missy, just wanting to talk to Sam again. I spotted the mass of black, heaving to it's locker. I realized that wasn't Sam, but another gothic. I sighed, walking to her locker, but doing it fast, so I wouldn't see Carly and Missy. It was the end of the day, so she should be here soon. Sure enough I saw the black and red that I saw this morning. Wearing black skinny jeans with rips in it. Where the rips were there was red underneath it. A black short sleeve Never Shout Never T-Shirt. At least she didn't listen to heavy metal rock. She had on red boots, that went a few inches above her ankles, and she was wearing the wig again. Red <em>and<em> black lipstick. She had one lip red and the other black. How could you keep it like that all day? I saw red streaks in the wig now, aside from the black ones, yesterday…must be a different wig. She had the regular make up with red eye shadow. Red eyeliner, which was weird looking, but it looked _strangely_ good on her. Once she saw me, she started walking extremely slow.

I stood up from sitting and leaning on the lockers. "Hey." She grunted in response. "Want me to walk you home?" I asked hopefully.

"No. I want you to walk me back to your place." She said, slamming her locker shut and grabbed my hand. We were walking when I heard some clanking and high pitched voices. She stopped, her head snapping every direction. She just let go of my hand and said, "Sorry. I'll meet you there." Then she ran off, and 5 seconds later, I saw Carly and Missy. Wow, she had good instincts. I tried to run away and hide my face, but they called me out. I turned toward them, waved and ran off, not giving a second glance to any one. Once I was safely out of sight. I walked past the school tree, and I saw arms lash out, and they grabbed me.

"Freddie, before you scream, it's me." Sam's voice came out as she unleashed me and my mouth. I turned around and hugged her, to see what she'd do. Surprisingly she hugged me back. I savored every moment of it until she said. "Come one, let's go home." Wow, she already calls my apartment home. "Oh yeah, and I'm staying the night tonight." She said grabbing my hand again and dragging me down the road, towards Bushwell plaza.

"You're not going back to your place? Why?" I asked. I tried to intertwine my fingers with hers, but she stabbed me with her finger nails. Every block I'd try again.

"No, my mom is out of town this week, and I need to go home, or as I used to call it, the Benson residence. I won't trash it, so don't worry about that, but I am however, staying in our- I mean, your room. You're mom better have black and multicolor make up, or your buying me some." She explained. I chuckled at the end part. I tried to intertwine my fingers with hers again, but she wouldn't let me.

"Oh. Okay that's fine." I tried again. "Sam! Why can't I hold your hand?" I whined.

"Because Benson, that's my job." She said laughing.

We didn't talk much, but once Bushwell Plaza was in sight. She took a hold of my fingers, and intertwined them. At least she wasn't dragging me anymore. I squeezed her hand lightly. I saw her look at me, and I smiled at her. She smiled back and squeezed my hand too. A littler harder though. Okay, okay a lot harder. "Okay, ouch, yeah, sorry." I said. She smirked and let go of my hand. I whimpered.

"Okay baby." She said laughing and grabbed my hand again.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"Whatever Benson." She said, but I knew she was still smiling. I saw it on her face, and, her lips were alluring me. I couldn't take it anymore. I took her and pushed her against the Bushwell Plaza wall, and shoved my lips on hers.

I kissed her for about 10 seconds, and realized what I was doing and pulled away. Her eyes bored into mine. "Sam, I-I'm sorry." I said, regretting what I did instantly. She looked at my eyes, then at my lips, then back to my lips.

"It. It. It's." She tried, but shoved her lips back on mine. You bet I was loving this. My hands went slowly to her waist, and her hands went to my shoulders, and I felt her nails lightly going into my skin, and it felt so perfect. After I couldn't breath anymore, I pulled away. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

Suddenly she started giggling. "What?" I asked laughing.

"You got this," she said pointing to her lips. "on your lips." She kissed my nose. "Now you got it there." She kissed both my cheeks. "And there and there." Then she kissed my forehead and my chin. "And there and there too." She kissed my neck. "Now it's on your neck." She laughed and kissed me. I laughed at her and picked up her hand and started walking into the building. She didn't say anything about me holding her hand. She had so many different personalities today. _That_ was cute though. We walked in the door and saw Lewbert sleeping on his desk with a bag of cheese tots on his stomach. Good thing Sam didn't see that.

"Sam?" I asked her when we stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah." She said. She wouldn't even expect this.

"I love you. I really mean it. I told you yesterday, but you just ran away. I'm sorry." I looked down ashamed, and took back my hand.

"Oh. Freddie you meant that? I'm sorry. I didn't know!" She said, taking my hand again. Why would I joke about loving_..her_. She's imperfect, but so perfect at the same time.

_"_No, I mean, I meant it, but. It's okay." I said.

"No, Freddie, that's not okay!" She said sternly.

"Sam, it's okay. Look. I just don't want you to get mad again! I want the old Sam back. You're perfect anyway, but I want _you_ back. I hate to see you this way! I love you!" I shouted.

She flinched when I yelled, but came back instantly. "I'm sorry! Okay? I can't go back? I have nothing left? It's **gone**! All of it! Alright? I love you too." My eyes popped out of my head. Everything is gone? What did she mean? Wait, she loves me back?

"You- you what?" I asked. I decided to ask her about the other stuff later. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it right now.

"I love you too dip wad." She said as the door opened and we walked down the hall and I opened up my door, not giving the one across the hall once look.

We walked in and sat down on the couch. My mom was out getting…something. Oh man, she might come back soon, and I have to get Sam out of these clothes. I stood up, and we were still holding hands, so she came with me, stumbling though. I brought her into the bathroom and wiped off the makeup and the lipstick. I looked in the mirror and wiped off the lipstick stains off my face. I pulled off the wig, and her clothes did look okay, she had less black on then usual.

"You look beautiful." I said, taking her face in my hands and kissed her. I pulled away and took her hand in mine again. We went back to the couch, and watched some TV. About 30 seconds later, my mom barges into the apartment, stumbling, with groceries in her arms. I darted up and helped her with them all.

"Oh thank you Freddie. How was your day?" She asked, sighing in relief.

"You're welcome mom, and school was terrible, but afterwards" I said, thinking of Sam and I, "it was awesome." I smiled. I went into the fridge and got out two Peppy Colas. "You want any help mom?" I asked.

"No, I got it hunny."She put up the groceries and went into her room. I don't know, and don't care if she saw Sam…she didn't say anything about it.

I sat down and gave Sam her drink and we just sat there. I didn't know what to do, but I only had on question on my mind… 'Am I her boyfriend now?' She's marked me, and even though that was extremely cute…I don't even know. I picked up her hand and turned to her. "Sam." I said.

"Hmm?" She said, not taking her eyes off of the TV screen.

"What are we?" I asked, I really hope she-oh never mind.

"What do you want us to be?" She asked in a softer voice, looking at me now.

"Well. I kinda want us to be…well, this." I said and kissed her.

"Freddie. Trust me, I want this as much as you do, but you should know, that I have a boyfriend." Those 4 words cut my heart in half, put in a blender, run over by a truck, frozen in water in a freezer, and shattered with an axe. She let me do **this**, and even-just GAH!

"Y-You have a boyfriend?" I squeaked out.

"Well, yeah. I'm hot." She said laughing, I love her laugh so much. "Nahh, I'm kidding. But I do have a boyfriend. Listen to me on this one. Freddie. I love you. I want to be with you, but my boyfriend…well. He's a punk. A jerk. Why do you think I haven't broken up with him? I know, I know. I'm Sam Puckett, but Freddie he has a gun. He could kill me. You have to help me, but I'm stuck. It's like I'm stuck in a parallel universe, where someone like you, couldn't love me, but yet…I think it happened, and I don't really care." She explained, kissing me softly.

Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. He has a gun? I need to save her, but now I have another question. "Okay. Okay, now Sam. What exactly do you mean by this, when you say you're stuck. You have nothing left?" I asked.

She looked at me, and I could see the fear in her eyes. "Freddie. It's gone. Everything I ever had. I have no Sam clothes, or Sam shoes. I don't have _any_ pictures of all of…**us**. It's gone, and I don't have any idea what to do." She whimpered and leaned her head onto my chest sniffling every now and then. I melted into this state, and rubbed her back. I didn't know if she was sniffling or crying, because I didn't feel tears, but I heard sniffling. I gently brought her head back. Her nose was pinkish red. The red veins were very noticeable and they brought out the blue in her eyes.

She sniffled and I hugged her. She had nothing left. Nothing. _Nothing. __**Nothing at all.**_ "Sam." I said starting to get worried. "Has he done anything bad to you. Did he…touch places?" I asked, trying to make it less awkward for the both of us.

She pulled away from the hug and pulled up the back of her shirt. "Only this." She said weakly. Oh my god. She had a gash on her back, right over her spine. I need to get rid of this dude. I first need to make sure she's okay.

"Sam, oh my god. Are you okay? When did this happened?" I asked panicking.

"Just last night." She said wincing when I lightly ran my finger over it.

"Sam, I knew you should have stayed here, I'm sorry." I said. I hugged her lightly. I got up to get my mom. "Mom?" I called into her door.

"Yes Freddie?" She replied.

"Come here please, I need your help with Sam." I said. She came walking out of the door in a panic with her emergency aid kit.

"What did she do to do sweetie?" She asked me, checking my body for marks. "Mom, no. Sam didn't do anything to me. _She_ needs help." I said pointing toward the gash on her back. "Sam!" My mom screeched out and ran over to her.

"Yeyah?" She answered.

"Oh hunny, are you alright?" My mom only started talking fast and louder when she was concerned. Oh mom…only you.

She pulled out some kind of spray, and sprayed her back. I heard Sam yelp. I sat in front of her and I held her hand. She kept squeezing my hand, but I didn't care. My mom pulled out some bandage and put it over the gash. She winced again. I smiled and she just squeezed my hand extremely hard. Once it was all over, she hugged me. "Thanks." She said muffled into my shoulder.

"You're welcome, anytime." I made sure not to touch her gash, and I made sure nothing touched it. She claimed that her back kept rubbing against the back of the couch, and it hurt so she sat on my lap. She leaned her head on my chest, and her leg laid out in front of her. We were laying there perfectly, not bothering a soul, until I heard my name and Sam's name. And it was _**not**_ my mother.

"FREDDIE BENSON! SAMANTHA! WHAT THE HELL!" The voice rang in my ears. I turned around, and Sam shrieked and gripped me extra tight and buried her head in my chest. Oh crap!

Yep, you guessed it. It was her _boyfriend_.

* * *

><p><strong>LISTEN UP! CLIFFY! WHOOP! WHOOP! Fight scene in the next chapie with boyfriend and Freddie here. Now who should win?<strong>

**The bad ass boyfriend that will punish the girl for cheating on him, even though he does the same with 5 other girls.**

**Or**

**Freddie, the cliché, sweet guy. The one that can kiss good, but be violent when it comes down to his love. But who knows? Can he kick some ass for his Princess Puckett? **

**What do **_**you**_** want? I can't decide! **


	4. We fight, but it's NOT over

What happened when Freddie leaves on the School at Sea trip and Missy takes over the school. Sam changed. A lot. *Sam never asked for Freddie's help. Cussing may occur.

This chapter is for Dude Your Awesome8

Shout-out to my bestest reviewers! SeddieShortBus, SmileyFace11, TonyTone, Atomic Jelly, KittiesOnTheDarkSide, and whoever reviewed 'freddie' without a name! You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I own some rocking iCarly socks! They are beyond awesome…Dan I bet you are so jealous. That's sad right? The kids of today can't even own an awesome TV show! Okay, I don't own iCarly! (:

Freddie's POV

iFight

Oh shit. It's Sam's punk boyfriend. Yeah, Sam, as much as I love this, a good time to get off of me would be now, so your punk boyfriend doesn't kick my ass. What if he wants to fight? Suddenly, right now I have that good feeling that my mom makes me wear a cup to school. Sam jumped off of me and stood up. "Uh. Uh. Rex. Have you bet my cousin, Freddie?" She tried.

"No. Don't believe so." He said. I stood up, scared to death on what he was going to do to me. "Pleas to meet you." He said, holding a face up, awfully close to me. I was just about to grab it and shake it hand, when he hand disappeared, and he slapped me across the face, hard. "What the hell is wrong with you? Touching _my_ girl!" He screamed at me. I was stunned. He wasn't really all that hard of a mess.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed back. "You don't love her! You cheat on her with I don't know, 5 other girls, and then when they do something else, you hit them? You cut them? What the hell is wrong with you!" I punched him in the eye as hard as I could. He tumbled backwards into the wall, clutching his face. I heard Sam behind me, telling me to stop, but I didn't care at the moment. Right now I just need to get this guy out of her life.

"Princess, you're coming with me. We have some…things to take care of." He said in a deep, dreary voice, that just sounded like it was cold, and bitter. He laughed, showing off his teeth. They were dark, and a yellow color. He probably smokes. I heard Sam whimper.

"To hell!" I yelled. "If she's gonna be with anyone, it's gonna be me! You don't know how to treat another human being! You don't love her, or know her the way I do! You need to get the hell out of my house! NOW!" I roared. He just laughed. He yanked Sam up by the arm, and I could tell she was hurting.

He started patting her back…right where the gash was. "Come on Princess." He said. She screamed out in pain. She grabbed my hand, but I didn't take it. I couldn't right now.

"Yo' Freddie. I think me and the lady are gonna get going now. Hope you had your fun. She took Sam's arm, and he punched me in the jaw. It didn't even hurt. Thank you Sam, for toughening me up so I can take these pitiful punches. I stumbled back a few steps, but when he started walking again. He was in a world full of pain.

He was walking with his back to me, and I could hear Sam whimper. Every time she did he would squeeze her arm and she would stop. I sneaked up behind Rex and raised my foot right between his legs and he bent, doubled over within a second. I used all my force, so maybe he can't have kids now. "Oh you little son of a bitch!" He yelled.

"Sam, come on!" I yelled, and I tried to grab her, but he still had a grip on her. In a flash he grabbed something out of his pocket, opened it. I heard the sound of metal, and I knew this wouldn't end good.

"Come any closer, and I stab the girl." He said in a sickening low voice. Bitter and cold, just like before. I want to help Sam, but if I even _try_ he'll stab her. I don't know what to do. Wait a minute. What the hell happened to my mom? I heard the silence, but heard the shower. Damn it mom! Couldn't have picked a worse time to be clean. I heard the shower stop. I stepped backwards. "Oh, so you want to play games eh?" Rex asked. I stared at the metal in his hand. It wasn't very big, but it could definitely kill someone in a heartbeat. Oh shit, what if? No. But. Oh my god.

I closed my eyes, and I heard a cling, then a drop, a scream and a door opening, and another one. Then I heard one slam shut. Before the door shut, I could have sworn I hear Rex saying, 'I'm not done.' I heard her scream and I opened my eyes, to be met with a screaming, and blood covered Sam, and my mom in a robe. Ewe.

I ran over to Sam, and looked at her. He stabbed her in the back of her thigh. I saw the hole, the thin line in which he stabbed her with. I saw the knife sitting there. I heard her cries and sniffles. I pulled her close to me. My mom was back beside her. "Sam hunny, can you pull down your pants, so I can bandage these up, and Freddie dear, please go get some shorts for her."

I went to get her some shorts from my bedroom that she kept here, and came out as fast as I could. I sat down next to Sam, and I held her hand. She squeezed harder and harder. I didn't care at the moment. "Sam, how did this happen?" My mom asked. Well, this is a nice story to tell.

"Mom, you couldn't have chosen a worse time to take a shower. Long story short. Me and Sam were watching TV, and her boyfriend, well not really her boyfriend, but yeah. He came barging in the apartment, we got into a fight. I kicked him where the sun don't shine, and he stabbed Sam in the leg." I explained. When I said this, Sam squeezed my hand even harder. My mom finally finished and bandaged it up. I never let go of her hand.

"Here. Go change into these and try not to walk to much on that leg. If you rest, you should be okay." My mom said. She handed Sam the shorts.

"No problem." Sam said. She got up and walked over to the couch. She sat down and pulled of her jeans and changed into her plaid Capri shorts. They were loose fitting, so she should be alright. We sat on the couch and well, she sat on me while I sat on the couch.

"Sam. I'm going to help you okay? I'm going to help you back into your life." I told her. She was about to say something when I picked her up bridal style, and carried her into my room. I laid her down on my bed and I went into my closet. I got out a big box and I looked at the squares in there. I pulled out one and smiled. I set the box down on my bed and she sat up a little.

"Here. These are pictures of me and you. Me and Carly. You and Carly. All of us. Even Spencer and Gibby. I want you to have them. Whenever I'm lonely, I look at these pictures, and it brings me back to the day it happened. Unless you know, I wasn't there." I said smiling at her. For once, she smirked and punched me on the shoulder.

Sam picked up a photo, and I recognized what we were wearing. It was the day of our first kiss. Me and Sam were standing away from each other, but smiling at each other. I wonder if this is after we kissed? She was about to put it on the bed, but I stopped her. "Do you remember that day?" I asked smirking.

"Oh, I don't recall. Maybe you could jog my memory?" She asked smiling, shrugging her shoulder a bit. I leaned down and kissed her. _Just_ then, my mom decides to walk in the room.

"AHH! Fredward Benson! This young lady has a relationship going on, and you're kissing her! How dare you? I raised you better then that!" My mom yelled. Blah, blah, blah. I saw Sam smile as she sat on the bed, and I sat beside her. I grabbed her hand.

"Mrs. Benson? Yeah. Being stabbed by your so called 'boyfriend' is _not_ a relationship. However, kissing your son anywhere I wanna, _is_ a relationship. I'd break up with that jerk-face guy, but if I did, he could kill me. I love your son very much, so if we could resume." She said, dipping her head at the end for emphasis to leave us alone. I chuckled at her childish behavior. It's one of the things I love about her though. I kissed her hand, and I stood up.

"Mom. You want to know everything? Well here it is. Sam is gothic. I love her. She has a punk ass boyfriend that will kill her. Carly hates her. Her own best friend. Missy, her enemy, took over the school with Carly, and now what do you think happened when we were gone on the cruise? Sam doesn't have her best friend. She doesn't have anything left. Everyone hates her now. Except me, I love Sam. I don't care what anyone thinks, so back off mom." I said, and I sighed in relief. I actually stood up to my mom! Yeah. I went over to Sam and I took her hand in mine.

"Yeah. Okay. Love you hunny. Nice try." My mom said. Oh my gosh. She doesn't even believe me.

"Mom, I'll do anything to prove, and all of that is true. I swear." She shook her head.

"Okay fine, I understand about the boyfriend thing, and if Carly _was_ her best friend still, she would be hanging out with her, and not you. And I wouldn't see that devil girl Missy. She- actually. I don't want to speak of it. Fredward, you are far too young to understand what love is, and to love." She said.

"Okay mom, you understand everything but me loving Sam? Seriously, well okay. I'll prove it." I said. I turned to Sam. "Samantha Joy Puckett. I love you. I want to grow up, and live together and get married. I'd risk my life for you, I'd protect you, I'd do anything for you. Have a family if you wanted a little Freddie or Sam running around. I want to spend every day on this earth with you. My life, is your life. I love you." I said, and I kissed her. After Sam was attacking my hair with her hand, after about a whole minute, my mom coughed. We pulled apart. "I love you." I said. "So, so much." I smiled a little smile. I saw the Sam original twinkle in her eyes, and she just kept looking into my eyes. She kissed me softly and shortly. She smiled the same little smile.

"Ditto." I laughed. She laughed too. My mom just watched us. "So much like your father." She said, wiping her eyes and she walked out of the room. I heard her sniffle, and we went back to the photos. I picked up one of Carly and Sam. Sam had her hand around Carly's ear, and her head was turned, facing me, smiling.

"What's this?" I asked her. She looked down in the both, digging for a picture, but I stop her and chuckle. "What's this?" I asked her again.

"Fine Benson. It was back in 6th grade. Before Carly and I met you. I saw you walking around, you know, talking to your friends, and I told Carly you were kinda cute. She giggled, girly stuff, and she told me to talk to you, but then when we walked over, you took a serious liking to Carly, so I hid my feelings, and now, here we are." She explained, kissing me lightly.

"I don't mind at all." I said chuckling. "Awe, Sammy thought I was cute. You weren't that bad yourself." I said, looking into her blue green eyes. She smiled and licked my mouth. "Sam! You ruined the moment!" I said laughing though. I kissed her, a wet and sloppy one. "Eww! Freddie!" We laughed, looking through the photos.

After about an hour an a half, we finally fell asleep, with her head on my shoulder, and my arm around her.


	5. Old Friends

What happened when Freddie leaves on the School at Sea trip and Missy takes over the school. Sam changed. A lot. *Sam never asked for Freddie's help. Cussing may occur.

Shout-out to my bestest reviewers! TonyTone, Logan Henderson Is Mine, and SmileyFace11! You people are soo nice, so here is your next update!(:

Disclaimer: I own a water bottle…hmm, yeah, that probably doesn't give me any cookie points. ): Dan, you're a lucky man.

Freddie's POV

iSee old friends

* * *

><p>I woke up at 4:29 AM, to see Sam gone. She was here. I can remember. And her boyfriend. The fight. He was so weak. The stabbing. Oh god. Sam's leg. I jumped out of bed, blankets tripping my legs. I fell to my butt with a thud. "Ow." I said, rubbing my butt.<p>

"Getting lonely Benson?" I heard a voice call out.

"SAM! You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled once I saw her. She walked over the where I was sitting on the floor. She squatted down.

"I could tell, you were rubbing your ass." She said laughing. I sat there in agony for a few more minutes. I looked back up at my alarm clock. 4:32. Ugh. Do I have school today?

"Come here!" I yelled at Sam, as I caught her off guard, and pulled her into my lap. She laughed and punched me on the shoulder. I acted as if it didn't hurt, but when she wasn't looking I rubbed it. I lightly kissed her. "Hey beautiful." I said. She smiled at little. I saw the sleep in her eyes. I noticed her clothes were changed. Now she was wearing black and yellow.

I put my arm around her waist, but she didn't react, only a slight flinch. "Sam?" I asked. She didn't move. "Sam? What's the matter?" Her head turned to me. The moonlight coming from my window was shining on her face. I saw the tears. I saw the tear marks. I saw the bruises.

She had scratches all along her jaw line, and a bruise on her cheek bone. I noticed that she had no makeup on, so she wasn't hiding any bruises. I put my left hand on her ear, and with my thumb, I caressed her cheek. I pulled her closer, and let her cry into my shirt. She started mumbling thing.

"Rex… Home… Scared… Sorry… Freddie… I love…" Then the sobs came. I rubbed the part of her back where the gash wasn't. My legs started to cramp up, so I put my arm under her knees, and on the small of her back. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"Sam. Do you want to sleep on the couch or in here?" I asked the almost sleeping girl in my arms. I stood there staring at the clock. I really didn't remember if I had school today.

"With you. Protect me. Rex. Knife. Gun. Oh god." She said burying her head into my chest. I laid her down next to me. "I love you Freddie. Thank you." She said patting my chest. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. And anytime. Night." I said, but I already saw her stomach going up and down, and I heard the light snores that came from her mouth. I rolled over and picked up my phone. It was Thursday morning. Damn it, we have school. I just help the girl in my arms close, and didn't let. About 5 minutes later, I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"BRRRRRDDDEERRRRINNNGG"<p>

"SAM!" I yelled as I fell out of bed. I rolled over and got up. She grinned and kissed me hard and rough. She pulled away before I could even respond.

"Mornin' hunny." She said smiling. I grinned like an idiot. I got up again and made sure no blankets were attached to me.

"Hey beautiful. Sleep good?" I asked as we were walking out of the room. I glanced back at the clock. It was 6:58. Good we had time before school.

"In your home? Yes. In your room? Yes. In your bed? Yes. In your arms?" She answered, coming close to my face, she whispered, "Yes." Then she went to the fridge. Same old Sammy. I chuckled at her. She grabbed some ham out of the fridge and sat on the couch. Well, she waited for me to sit on the couch so she could sit on me. She sat on my lap and she leaned against the arm rest. I put my arm on the arm rest, and around her waist.

"So…" I said, not really knowing what to say. She was just sitting on my lap and chewing mindlessly on the ham.

"Freddie, I'm your girlfriend, you don't have to be awkward around me." She said, looking into my eyes. "You're eyes look good. You got any gravy or meatballs?" She asked. I'm her boyfriend? I didn't. Wow.

"Yeah, there's some in the fridge, behind the lettuce." I said. She got up, throwing away the ham wrapper away. She opened the fridge and got the meatballs I kept in there just in case of emergency. She came back over and sat in my lap.

"Sam. I'm your boyfriend? I didn't. Really. Know." I couldn't keep talking, every word I got closer and so did she. I could take it, so I just kissed her. We sat there doing just that for about 5 minutes, till my mom came out of her room. She coughed and we jumped back. Sam continued to shove meatballs in her mouth. My mom would just stare at us.

I watched my blonde headed beauty suck in the meat like she hadn't eaten in weeks. She looked at me, then to her meatballs, and back at me in a double take. I smiled at her. With a mouthful of meatballs she still managed to talk. "Why are you staring at me?" She swallowed hard, and smiled slightly.

I took her hand in mine. "Because you're beautiful." She looked down, and laughed. "Freddie, stop, oh yeah, and yes you are my boyfriend, you think this means nothing?" She asked, and kissed me. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. I looked at my watch, it was already 7:12. "Well, we better get to school." I said standing up. She got up with me, and walked over to the sink, putting the bowl in the sink, and I went in my room to get changed. I came out about 5 minutes later all ready, and I saw Sam her usual self, just with black and yellow. She looked beautiful, but I still want the old Sam back.

"Sam, please stop wearing the wig." I said. She shook her head no. I shook my head yes. She stuck out her bottom lip. "No. Sam. Seriously. Everyone loves your hair. Last night was progress. Let's make another step today. Take off the wig. She frowned, but took off the wig. I ruffled her curls. "She's almost here." I said. She looked at me strange, but hugged me in a tight embrace.

We stayed like that for a while, but I looked at my watch and it was 7:20. "Come on Sam, let's get to school. I pulled back from the hug and kissed her. I took my arms from her waist and took her hand in mine. We walked out of the apartment and ran into Spencer.

"Oh, sorry, I-. Freddie! Sam!" He shouted. We stepped back. He looked at us and then hugged us in a tight embrace. "SAM! FREDDIE!" I never did ask what happened to Spencer.

"Hey." I'd already been back 3 days and I haven't seen him once yet. He looked pretty professional. "Where you going Spence?" I asked. I saw him carrying a briefcase. He had one of those, and he was wearing a suit.

The next 5 words killed my heart. "I'm going to law school." Me and Sam gaped at him. He looked down at our intertwined hands. "Oh, you guys are a couple now! I knew you'd end up together. Congrats." He said.

Me and Sam looked at each other. I smiled, but she looked panicked. "DON'T TELL CARLY." She said. I looked at her with a confused look. She ignored me. "What ever you do, PLEASE don't tell Carly. Her and Missy will ruin my life." This time Spencer looked at her like she was a freak.

"Fine." He said walking away.

I looked at Sam. "Explain." She looked at me with a sad expression.

"You don't know? My boyfriend? He seems weak Freddie, but he can beat your ass. He was playing around. He actually much tougher then that. Second. Carly and Missy will destroy me. They both like you. They know I love you, so whatever I have, they get. They won't stop until they get it. If we were all friends again, I'd be thrilled to let everyone, because I love you, but we can't let anyone know." She explained. She let go of my hand. "Okay?" I nodded. "Here. After this, we have to go." She said and kissed me. I put my arms around her waist and she put her hands on my shoulders. She always gave a light squeeze before she lets go. I heard a noise and Missy stepped out of Carly's apartment while we were still kissing, unfortunately.

"AHHHH!" Missy screamed. "Sam. What the hell are you doing touching _my_ man?" Oh shit. What if Sam get's the wrong idea? Wait, she just explained that to me. Good. Relief washed over my body.

"Missy. I'm not _your_ man. I don't like you. I hate you. Come on Sam let's go." I said pulling on Sam's hand, but I saw the rage in her eyes.

Her eyes flashed and in a second her face was _right_ in front of Missy's. "Listen up. Freddie Benson is mine. He loves me. I love him. You're a cold, heartless, soul-sucking, bitch. I hate you, just like everyone else in this world." She said. She pulled me to her and kissed me. She put her arms around my neck this time, and I put my arm around her waist instinctively. After about 5 seconds Sam pulled away. She pulled away from me and went back to Missy. "He's _**mine**_." She said. Then after that she brought back her fist and punched her hard in the face. Sam grabbed my hand and she walked away. Missy screamed as she ran back into Carly's apartment. I heard a scream and we were tackled by someone

"What the hell?" Me and Sam screamed. I got up and offered her a hand. Once she was up we kept our hands together though. Like usual. Sam gasped. Her eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p>CLIFFY! Who do you think it is? Is it Spencer? Missy? Gibbeh! (: Find out tomorrow! Or I don't know when you're reading this...so next chapter!<p> 


	6. It still doesn't feel right

**What happened when Freddie leaves on the School at Sea trip and Missy takes over the school. Sam changed. A lot. *Sam never asked for Freddie's help. Cussing may occur. What Freddie says in his meaningful text is what I think…don't judge me! AHH!**

**This chapter is for Dude Your Awesome8 and LyshaLuvsSeddie, because you have SUPERTASTIC ninja skills, when it comes to your instincts that I updated the next day. You're both awesome! **

**How did everyone know it was Carly? I suck at surprises…lol! XD**

**Shout-out to my bestest reviewers! SmileyFace11! Dud Your Awesome8! MissSeddie! LyshaLuvsSeddie! TonyTone! And, Logan Henderson Is Mine! I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: (Don't own Shake It Up! It has a moment!) I do not own iCarly, and I'm too tired to argue. Okay Dan! She doesn't want it, guess you can have it back now! ****NO WAIT! *Hand to forehead* Crap.**

**Freddie's POV**

iCarly

* * *

><p>"Shay?" Sam said angrily, but shocked. She brushed her finger through her hair. I knew not wearing the wig, was a good idea. People might question, but who cares? Not me!<p>

"Sam. Freddie. Listen. I'm sorry for treating you this way. I want us to go back to normal. I'll do _anything_. Missy has been so obnoxious lately and-" Carly said, before Sam cut her off.

"Oh, so now your best friend goes and get's annoying, and you come crawling back to us. Sorry to burst your bubble Shay, but it's not happening. I'm not going to be played. You want me, then someone better comes along, then she's always getting the attention, then you come back to me. You know that feeling you feel? It's called being in second. You know I felt that almost everyday with you? On my birthday, everyone said happy birthday, at my party. You made that party. You made them come there. But on your birthday, you got every single person in the damn school to say happy birthday to you, but on my birthday, about 10 people said it, and that's just because I'd do something. I know that I'm a bully, but I don't care. Now I have someone that loves me for who I am. Someone that can protect me, and I can do the same." She said getting louder with each word. She wrapped her arms around me, and I did the same. "I know you and Missy's little game. You gonna steal him from me, but tough luck, because he's mine. Your. You're a bitch sometimes!" She shouted. I squeezed her lightly, telling her to calm down a bit.

Carly's head hung down. "I know. I'm just want to say that I'm sorry. I miss you is all. I love ya kid. Missy's not my best friend anymore, I want you to know, that I'm going gothic like you." She said. She pulled up the sleeves of her jacket. Sam gasped lightly. Then she sighed. She slowly dropped her arms.

She walked to Carly and put a hand on her shoulder. Carly's head snapped up. She smiled. "Don't do that kid. Let time create it's own memories." Sam said and walked back over me. She grabbed my hand, and we were walking to school.

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked her. She was really quiet, and seemed so much more distant lately. I've only been back 3 days, but still. Ever since last night, she's been in a distant mood, but mostly after what just happened.

"I'm sorry Freddie. I want Carly back, but I don't know. She could be planning to destroy me." She said. She grabbed my fingers and intertwined them. I placed my fingers on her knuckles. I ran the pad of my thumb on her hand.

"Sam, you have no reason to be sorry. You don't know. I don't know. No one but Carly does. What you said is true, so you don't have to be sorry." I said. I stopped walking and turned to her. I pulled a strand curl behind her ear, and said, "We'll getcha' back Sam." She growled at me for touching her hair.

She smiled. The school came into view and she let go of my hand. I put them in my pocket, trying to get the warmth back, but it wasn't the same. Our shoulders touched every now and then, and it was good enough. We soon got into the school. I went with her to her locker. I was going with her today, every chance I got. I can't screw this up. Missy came over to me. She grabbed my face and kissed me before I could even react. I tried pushing her off, but she _wouldn't_ move. I knew this would hurt, but it had to be done before Sam saw. She might think I started it. I knocked my forehead to hers. Actually didn't hurt. "OW!" She yelled. She stumbled back. Oh now she moves.

"Whoa Freddie. What'd you-" I shove my lips on hers. I had the get Missy off of me. I backed her against her locker.

I pulled away. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." I whispered in her ear. It was loud enough for Missy to hear though.

She stomped her foot on the ground. "Why do you like her? I'm better! In every way! Ugh!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"For one, she's everything your not, and I love it! For example. You're a brat. She's not. Second, she's beautiful, can kick your ass, and laugh about it later. Third, she loves me about as much as I love her." I said wrapping an arm around her waist.

Missy grumbled. "Where's your shadow?" Sam asked, leaning onto me.

"I don't know. I could care less about that tramp. We're not friends anymore. She got too annoying. We broke up yesterday. She said something about wanting something special back? I have no idea. Now get lost." She said.

Sam narrowed her eyes again. She stared at Missy. "This is **my **locker."

"Whatever gothic." She said walking away. Her boots making a pitter patter sound on the concrete floors.

We stood there. Just like that. My arm around her wait, her leaning on me with her arms crossed, and her eyes closed. After 5 minutes, I swung my arm around and brought her into a hug. "We gotta get to class. I love you." I said.

She looked around and lightly kissed me. "I love yoooooooooooooou too." She said yawning into my chest. We pulled away. I made sure she went into her class without any harm and I sped off to my class. Luckily I wasn't late.

I sat down, and 30 seconds later the bell rang. I couldn't stop thinking if Rex was in any of her classes. It's only Thursday morning. This is gonna be a long day. I really couldn't take it any longer. I pulled out my cell phone in front of my book, resting against the desk, but on my lap. I sent a text to Sam.

**Hey beautiful.**

I immediately got a text back.

_Heyy._

**Hey, I have a question.**

_Shoot._

**Is Rex in any of your classes?**

_Just one, but the teacher always has her eyes on him. I think it's creepy, but I'm grateful for it._

**Oh good. Which class is it?**

_English._

**Sam. I'm in that class with you. I meant is he in any classes with you, that I'm not in.**

_No. I said just one._

**Do you ever talk to him?**

_No. When he tries, I just tell him I'm tired, and I'm going home, but really I'm going home with you. Now he knows where you live, and I'm scared to death Freddie. My leg feels extremely okay for someone who stabbed it. I mean the blade was what? 2 inches? It hurt though. I mean, it goes through the layers of skins, which is agonizing pain, and then through the meat, and the tissue. It's gross, but you're smart you know what I mean. (:_

**Okay, just wanted to make sure you were okay. Gotta stop texting before I get in trouble by Mrs. Briggs. I love you, and because Mrs. Briggs… I miss you already. Eww she's looking down her shirt! GROSS!**

_Okay, thanks Freddie. You're in Mrs. Briggs class? I feel it for ya. I hate that woman. Looking down her shirt? EW! That should make her eyes fall out so we can get a new teacher! Ya! Hey, I love you too, but how come you never say, 'Love you! Or love ya!' You always put the I? Why? I don't care, but I'm just wondering…_

I knew she cared, I mean really...

**I know! We need a new one! How old is she? Is she 65 yet? That's when you **_**have**_** to retire. I do that, so you know that **_**I**_** love you. I just think that when you say love ya, or love you, without the I, it makes it…not special. I feel that without the I, it's like the person doesn't mean it. Soo, I love you!**

_Okay. I'll talk to you later. I love you too!_

I put my phone in my backpack, and took out a piece of paper and pencil to cover it up. Good thing I sit the right back row corner of the class. No one even noticed, except when Mrs. Briggs called me for a problem, which wasn't that often because she knew I knew the answer, and she wanted to get someone in trouble for not knowing.

Today was one of those days where she was just sitting at her computer, engrossed in whatever she was staring at. I think it was of Mr. Howard. Eww.

* * *

><p>I sped out of the class, waiting at door by Sam's. Once I saw her, I walked beside her. "Hey beautiful." I said smiling.<p>

"Heyy." She said. We walked to her locker. She shoved books into her locker and we walked to mine. I took some books out of my locker, and put some in. I took a little box out of my locker and gave it to Sam.

"Here. I want you to have this." I said. She smiled, and opened it. It was a long necklace, I know she hates wearing short ones, and it was in the shape of a heart. I had it engraved on the back. 'I love you Sam' and it wasn't expensive. It was about 70 bucks. I knew she'd love it though. It was on sale and I know she loves food, so I have a stash for that. She picked it up and looked at it in awe. She put the heart in her palm. She looked at it. She smiled again and hugged me. She still had one arm around me, but I didn't mind. Then she took it away. She chuckled.

"Thanks Freddie. I love you." she said.

"I think you should be saying I love you too, look on the back." I said. She looked confused but did it anyway.

She gaped. "Oh my god." She looked up at me. "Thank you!" She laughed. "I love you too!" She hugged me again. She lifted up the necklace and looked for the latch. She found it and put it to the longest length available and put it over her head. She pulled her hair over the chain, then shivered at it's coldness.

"Aww! Freddie!" I heard a voice. It was Carly. I sighed. Did she watch that? Stalker… Just saying.

"Carly, did you watch that?" I asked. I looked at Sam, but her eyes didn't narrow this time. I grabbed her arm, just in case she was Calm before the Storm.

"Yeah. Don't think I'm a stalker or anything," She said. Too late. "but, I was coming over here to talk to you two, but I waited, I saw you were having a moment. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Carly. I want to you be your best friend again." Sam said. Carly starting jumping and hugging. Sam pushed her off. "Buutt" Carly frowned and leaned against the wall. "I don't know what you've done You and Missy could destroy me. You could be playing me. I want you back, and I want everything back to the was it was, trust me." She said, but looked at me. "Not us Freddie, I love you, but everything else. I'm scared you're gonna do something." She said.

Carly's eyes widened. "Is there anything I can do to prove it that I want us all back together?"

"Maybe tell Missy off?" I offered.

"Yeah, and…slap swear, and ankle swear, _and _pinkie swear. If you break it Shay," Sam said, and got into her face. "I'll break you. Like a toothpick." She said in a dangerous low tone. Carly looked like she was about to piss her pants.

"Okay! Sorry! Jeez, just want you guys back is all. Wait, what's slap swear?" Carly questioned. Oh no. Sam does this to me all the time.

Sam grinned. "We smack each other twice to keep the promise." Carly looked a little scared again.

"O-Okay." She squeaked out. "I promise to never talk to Missy ever again." Carly said. A lot of people were looking where we were standing. Sam slapped Carly. Carly slapped Sam. Sam slapped Carly. Carly slapped Sam.

"OW!" They yelled out. Well, Sam kind of said it, and Carly yelled. They held their cheeks. Missy came running up to Carly.

"Ooh! Are we slapping Sam? I want to play!" Missy grinned evilly. I heard Sam chuckle.

"Wanna play?" Sam said. "This is how it goes." She slapped Missy extremely hard on the face. Missy yelled out in pain and ran away. Everybody was laughing at the scene that just happened.

Sam turned around and gave me a thumbs up. I love seeing her smile. They did some weird looking handshake, then shook each other's ankles. I smiled. Then they did the pinkie swear.

They hugged. "It's not over though Shay." Sam said pulling away. She was right though, it wasn't. Everyone in the hallway was cheering for us. We all walked out of the building. I held Sam's hand, I felt confident and brave. Carly took Sam's hand, and we walked all the way to Bushwell Plaza. Somewhere along the line, it still didn't feel right.


	7. Like 'Em All

**What happened when Freddie leaves on the School at Sea trip and Missy takes over the school. Sam changed. A lot. *Sam never asked for Freddie's help. Cussing may…will occur.**

**This chapter is for TonyTone. Just because you are wicked smart! You guessed it all! ;) **

**Shout-out to my bestest reviewers! SmileyFace11! LyshaLuvsSeddie! TonyTone! And Dude Your Awesome8! Thanks for your kind and nice reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Like 'Em All by Jacob Latimore, but I do however own iCarly. Retro baby! It's the year 2077. I'm 'Caleb'! XD Ooh, shiny! *Walks into portal* Oh noooooooo! BOOM! Ow my butt! Okay, 2011? Man, I own no such thing as iCarly.**

**Freddie's POV**

iDon't Know

* * *

><p>We hung out Carly's for about a good 5 hours. Sam still wanted to stay with me for the rest of the week. She ate all the meat from the fridge. Carly told her about what happened with Spencer 2 weeks after I was gone. She seemed so sad to tell it.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

"_CARRLAYY!" Spencer shouted as he ran into the living room, to the fridge. _

_Carly came down the stairs with make up on one eye but not the other. "WHAT?" She yelled back. _

"_Where's Sam and Freddie?" He asked taking out some bread, peanut butter and jelly, and butter. He toasted the bread and put some light butter. He put on the peanut butter then the jelly. Then he warmed the sandwich in the microwave for 10 seconds. He put the knife in the sink and was about to eat it, when the knife burst into flames. He ran the sink water over it, the sandwich hanging out of his mouth. The jelly fell out and onto his sock. "FERAHH!" He yelled into the sandwich. It fell down and he just picked up a jar of pickles out of the fridge and ate them. _

_Carly stood there watching him the whole time. She shook her head. "Freddie is on the school at sea trip thing. And Sam. Who cares about Sam? I don't like her anymore." Carly said simply. _

_Spencer spit out his pickle and choked. Carly patted his back. _

"_Spencer are you okay?" Carly asked her big brother once he calmed down._

"_NO!" He shouted. Carly stepped back at his bellowing response. "I can't understand why Freddie would leave. Ah. I know. Never mind. Missy? Best friend? Again? NO! She's evil! Just like Chuck! Where's Sam?" He yelled angry. _

_Carly looked at him sadly, but then laughed. "Missy is my best friend now Spencer! Sam. Actually, she's a gothic now. When we fought she said something about always being my shadow and soon enough the same thing would happen to me and Missy. I told her whatever, to get out and don't come back. She said, fine. Then she ran out being dramatic and stuff." Carly explained still chuckling. _

"_CARLY! What have you done to Sam? Sam was the only best friend of yours that I liked! Besides Freddie, and Wendy or Gibby. You crossed the line now!" Spencer yelled furiously. "It'll __**never**__ be the same without Sam here. Sam was like a little sister to me, and you dissed her. Soon enough little sister, your gonna miss her. I already do, and it's only been 2 weeks. Good luck finding another best friend like Sam Puckett." Spencer said, not letting her say anything, he walked into his room._

"_Okay! Whatever! Don't set anything on fire!" Carly yelled to him. Spencer screamed into his pillow. She didn't even listen to a word he said._

**~FLASHBACK END**

Now we were sitting on my bed, just tired. We weren't planning on going to school tomorrow. My mom wasn't going to be here, and Carly. I knew something wasn't right. Maybe Sam couldn't see it, but in her eyes, I could see it. And Missy is a bad actor, when she told me and Sam that her and Carly had a fight, it was obviously so fake. I didn't say anything though.

"Sam. Did you seriously forgive her? I don't want to get you mad, but I think she's planning something with Missy." I said running my thumb over her hand.

"No. I know she has something going on. I have a plan. That what the whole reason to get into this. You know me." She said, her eyes shifting everywhere in the room. Soon they settled on our hands.

"Well, what's the plan? It better not be illegal Sam. Can I help if it's not?" I asked. I dug out my Pear phone out of my backpack and I clicked on a few things for Sam to listen to. I set it down on the armrest.

"Okay. It's not illegal for one. Yes, you have to help me big time in this." She said.

What do I owe her for? "What do I owe you for?" I asked. She did nothing, but pulled me closer. She was leaning and her shirt was extremely revealing right now, but I looked into her eyes. Good thing I can control hormones. "Damn, you're a good guy Freddie. Anyone else would stare down my shirt." She said and kissed me. I could feel the extreme passion in this. We were making out basically, before my mom walked in slamming the door on purpose. We jumped apart. I grabbed her hand again and she started explaining again.

"Okay, so. I need your help big time in this. You have to," She said shuttering. "flirt with Missy. Get closer. I'll deal with Miss. Priss. Then we get these babies onto special best friend bracelets that we give them. These are momma's babies. Their special. The only other baby I got is you. These are little ships. I figured since you're my nerd, you can figure out how to install them into the bracelets. They have microphones in them. You know what it means, and I think you know what will happen after that. I know it's wrong, but I don't care. I don't want them hurting neither of us." She explained looking over at my mom. "Or Mrs. BESNON. SHE'S A SPECIAL WOMAN AND I THANK HER FOR HAVING A GREAT SON. That can kiss good." She said. She kissed me and I laughed.

"Oh, you're brilliant." I said to her.

She got up and got a Peppy Cola. "I know Benson, you want one?"

"I love you for it too. And yeah, sure." She came walking by and handed me the can, sitting on my lap again. I picked up my phone and I clicked on the song. "You know. This song reminds me of you." I said as the song started playing.

_She the prettiest thing that you ever did see._

_You may not see her in the magazines._

_But I know that she gotta be made for me._

_Cause we fit together so perfectly._

She smiled and sipped at her drink. I heard my mom's door close. I silently laughed.

_Oh she the baddest. _

_Yeah, yeah she the baddest._

_Oh she the baddest._

_Yeah, yeah she the baddest._

She laughed and pushed her hair to the side. I grinned at her.

_I'm so impressed cause she got it all._

_So beautiful, I see all your flaws._

_I like em all. I, I like em all._

_It don't matter to me cause I like you just the way you are._

_I like em all. I, I like em all._

_It don't matter to me cause I like you just the way you are._

She grinned and laid her head on my chest. I kissed her head. I paused the song when I heard her say something. "What?" I asked. She just waved her hand, and I heard her mumble the word later. I sighed, but hit the play button again.

_Every single one of your flaws._

_It don't matter cause you got my heart._

_I like em all. I, I like em all._

_It don't matter cause I like em all._

I didn't notice how plain her body looked. I wrapped my arms around her. That's better.

_Ain't no way I could see someone else for me._

_She the Juliet in my love story._

_Back, back , back it up. Can't no one compete._

_If I was a snare, she's the kick to my beat._

I heard her chuckle. She threw the empty bottle of Peppy Cola on the ground, and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled. I felt my eyes lightly drooping, but I kept them pinned open for Sam.

_Oh she the baddest. _

_Yeah, yeah she the baddest._

_Oh she the baddest._

_Yeah, yeah she the baddest._

She yawned in my chest, and I could feel her hot breath sinking into my skin. My stomach bubbled with happiness and joy. Stupid acids mixed with hormones.

_I'm so impressed cause she got it all._

_So beautiful I see all your flaws._

_I like em all. I, I like em all. _

_It don't matter to me cause I like the way you are._

_I like em all. I, I like em all._

_It don't matter to me cause I like the way you are._

I felt her arms clench tightly around me. My eyes started drooping again. It was already 11 PM. My mom should be going to work in about 8 hours.

_Every single one of your flaws._

_It don't matter cause you got my heart._

_I like em all. I, I like em all._

_It don't matter cause I like em all._

She was so cute when she was just lying there. I cooed her in my brain. I brushed her hair back from her face, and I looked at her. I kissed her temple. "Don't coo me in your brain Benson. Don't be a sap." She snapped over the music. How the hell…?

_She the baddest yeah, yeah._

_She the baddest._

_She the baddest yeah, yeah._

_She the baddest._

_She the baddest yeah, yeah._

_She the baddest._

_It don't matter cause I like em all._

I felt her tense up for a minute, then relax again. I took her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. I didn't have a hair tie on me, so I just curled it into a little bun. It uncurled a little, but was twisted and laying on her back in a low ponytail. I watched it slowly fall out. It returned to normal and I sighed listening to the music, but that wasn't the music. "Benson, can you play with my hair. I like it when people do, but their so afraid of me, but I actually like it." She said, and looked up at me with huge watery blue-green eyes, and a puppy dog pout and I just absolutely _**could not**_ say no to that. I would have done it anyway, but that was adorable. I picked up her hair and just did different things with it. I could feel her cheekbone, and I knew she was smiling.

_DIGGY! I like your flaws. You're perfect the way you are._

_All I would change is your name to make you mine._

_I like your attitude, can't even get mad at you._

_Whether it's Malibu or Jamaica Avenue._

_With you it's all the same. (I like it)_

_When you wear your hair that way. (I like it)_

_With no make up on yo face. (I like it.)_

_Mama say mama sa mama make you sa. _

_Anything that you want, I got you ma._

_We can head to Soho the boutique shop._

_On your marks, now set go. Shop till ya drop._

_Here the key now let go. My heart Solo._

I continued playing with her hair, and I heard her humming with the song.

_I like em all. I, I like em all._

_It don't matter to me, cause I like the way you are._

_I like em all. I, I like em all._

_I don't matter to me, cause I like the way you are._

_Every single one of your flaws._

_It don't matter cause you got my heart._

_I like em all. I, I like em all._

_It don't matter cause I like em all._

She got up out of my grasp before you could say go, and stretched. She sat back down and crawled into my lap. I had laid my leg stretching out, so she laid beside me, her head next to my shoulder. She put her hand on my chest, and kicked off her uncomfortable looking shoes. They were high heel boots, but they strangely made no noise when she was walking. The amazing wonders of Sam Puckett.

_I like em all. I, I like em all._

_It don't matter to me, cause I like the way you are._

_I like em all. I, I like em all._

_I don't matter to me, cause I like the way you are._

_Every single one of your flaws._

_It don't matter cause you got my heart._

_I like em all. I, I like em all._

_It don't matter cause I like em all._

_She the baddest yeah, yeah._

_She the baddest._

_She the baddest yeah, yeah._

_She the baddest._

_She the baddest yeah, yeah._

_She the baddest._

_She the baddest yeah, yeah._

_She the baddest._

The song ended and I heard Sam's light snores. I kiss her for a second or two, and I curled up to her, putting an arm around her waist. I just left the other one over our heads, and I drifted off into a peaceful, and comfortable sleep, with my love in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, comfy sleep! Sappy chapter, just wanted to get something uploaded before I went to bed my lovelies. Love you all! This chapter, toward the end where the song was, was more of a filler, but I've recently been hooked on it, and I can't get it out of my head. They'll talk about the mystery words spoke earlier that Freddie didn't hear. What do you think they were? It's something that they said in the song! *hint hint Have fun guess, I love all you smart heads. Goodnight! See you next chapter!<strong>


	8. What a day

**What happened when Freddie leaves on the School at Sea trip and Missy takes over the school. Sam changed. A lot. *Sam never asked for Freddie's help. Cussing may…will occur.**

**This chapter is for everyone, but first I'd like to say something. When LyshaLuvsSeddie and TonyTone guessed that Sam said I like you the way you are, was close but it gave me a really good idea!(:**

**SORRRYYY! I didn't upload because I've been at work and iLMM, oh my god. I'm sorry, I just can't get my hypes up on the internet, because this authors note will be LOONG!(: Oh yeah, and I've had a bit of writer's block! AH! So I present to you, a long Seddie filled, cute chapter! Don't worry, the action will start in the end of next chapter!(:**

**Shout-out to my bestest reviewers! Logan Henderson Is Mine! LyshaLuvsSeddie! Mortalmortality! TonyTone! SeddieGirl! Dude Your Awesome8! Danielle! SmileyFace11! Thanks everyone for your nice words!(:**

**Disclaimer: I D O N O T O W N A N Y T H I N G A S S O C I A T E D W I T H I C A R L Y O R N I C K E L O D E O N. *Maybe it'll confuse them!* I don't think so. *Dang it!* I DO OWN THE SONGS THOUGH!(:**

**Freddie's POV**

iTalk and shop

I woke up to Sam _biting_ my finger. I pulled away my finger with groggy eyes. "Sam." I said with a scratchy throat.

"Yes Freddie?" She said trying to sound innocent. She took my hand and dragged me out of the bed and into the kitchen. Figures… I looked on the microwave for the time. It was already 9:03. Good thing I didn't have a perfect attendance record. I had already missed about 4 or 5 days.

"Why were you biting my finger? To wake me up?" I asked laughing. "Cause now I got your saliva on it." I said wiping it off on my pants.

"Don't pretend you don't like it Freddie." She said getting out a bowl and the milk. I chuckled when she got out some Crazy-O's. **(A/N: Fruit Loops ;))**

"I like you." I sat sitting down getting some cereal myself. She suddenly got quiet. "Sam, you okay? Do you want bacon? I'll fix you some." I said getting up. She put her hand in the stop position. I sat back down. "Well what's wrong."

She got a sad look on her face. "Well," She started and she scrunched her face up, that was a priceless face there. "last night was really awesome and all with the song, but," She said. Oh god. Was she about to break up with me? No! It can't happen. I took her hand under the table. Okay, she let me, maybe now? I'm scared. I have to get her back, and plus…I LOVE HER! "you said the song reminded you of me. Do I have a lot of flaws?" She asked, playing with her cereal. What? At least she didn't break up with me.

"Sam. The song reminded me of you. Okay? Look. The guy singing must think a beautiful girl, has brown hair and brown eyes. I think the perfect is sitting right in front of me and had blonde hair and blue green eyes. Sure, everyone has flaws, but to me, you're so damn perfect. I never wanted you to change. I hate when you dated Pete, because you changed. You were like Carly, and I don't like girls like Carly. I like you. I love you." I explained, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Are you absolutely sure?" She asked.

"Absolutely."

"Are you absolutely, positively sure?"

"Absolutely, positively."

"Are you absolutely, positively-"

"Sam, I'm sure, I like you just the way you are." I said, remembering the song.

"You like me just the way I am?" She asked, then started slurping down the milk in her bowl.

"Yes." I said eating the last few bites. I had less then her…

"Then you better have some money, because we're going shopping! SAMMY'S BACK BABY!" She yelled standing up, pumping her fists lightly.

"Really?" I asked. I got up and twirled her in one of those movie hugs, when you haven't seen someone for a long time, and you still love them. I set her down and looked deep into my eyes.

"Yes." She said and I smiled real big. I kissed her and I went into my room and broke out the wad of money I keep for her food emergencies. She didn't need to know about that, or she'd take it.

I walked back out and I saw her eating an apple. "Let's go!" I said grabbing her hand.

"Freddie. Wait. I need to change." She said heading towards my room. I sat down and bit on an apple. It was Sam's. …Heh. I don't care. She came out after I finished the apple, and she looked stunning. She was wearing a red penny tee that said 'ANGRY TOWEL' on it, and some blue and white skinny jeans. She had on those short black boots, and her hair framed her face just right, that it made you tilt your head. She didn't have on much makeup, just mascara.

"Sam." I said. "You. Look. Stun. Ing." I said taking her head, raising it in the air, twirling her around. She did a little dance with it. "Let's go." I said twirling her right into my arms. She smiled and laughed lightly at the cheesy thing I just did. We strode out of the apartment, and down to the lobby. I took my arm from around her waist, and placed her hand in mine. She grinned. Guess she likes me taking control _now_ don't she?

"Freddie." Sam said as we walked to the doors.

"Yes, love?" I said, wondering how she would react to the British name. **(A/N: I LOVE British people! If you're British and reading this…I love you!(: ) **

"Don't call me that Fredward." She said calling me by my full name. I shrunk down a little. I didn't like it much when people call me that, it brought back memories that I don't want to remember.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. What'd you want?" I asked admiring the way her face glowed and she looked like an angel when the sun hit it. I squinted my eyes, looking ahead of me now.

"Well. I wanted to say, that you know I'm going through a lot right now, well, yeah, and I'm not going to be back immediately. I gonna need a lot of your help for the next few days. You think we can skip on Monday? Then on Tuesday, maybe I'll be somewhere closer." She said looking over in my eyes.

"I know Sam, I'm here for you. You know that. Sure, we can skip **one** more day, and I promise I'll help you with _anything_ you need." I said pulling her lightly towards me.

"Okay Fredhead. Thanks. Oh yeah, I have to work on my attitude. My rep. I need to get a punching bag so I don't ruin that pretty little face of your's." She said cooing me. She pinched my cheek, and I felt the blood rush, and I knew it was pink. I laughed and smiled.

"Okay." I said chuckling.

LINE

We got to the first store and music blasted through our ears.

"_Baby I love it when we kiss. _

_You're still holding me like this._

_I'm so glad what I did that night._

_I'm so glad that I did it right._

_Whenever we kiss I see fireworks._

_Whatever, you still make me go first._

_I don't understand the way you love me._

_You say we're the best couple…aren't we? Oh"_

Me and Sam looked at each other. I smiled at her. She looked a little worried. I squeezed her hand to let her know that it'll be okay. Once she heard the song she was smiling and singing along with it.

"_I love. I love. _

_Who knew I'd love. You._

_We used to fight._

_Every night._

_But 1 2 3. You were onto me._

_But you never so wrong._

_But I lost it, I thought I was gone._

_Yeah._

_That one night. Changed our lives._

_Forever. Did you ever?_

_Hoo. Yeah."_

I smiled at her good singing. She had a gorgeous voice. We walked- well she dragged into a store that sold some clothes that looked definitely Sam-ish. Knee length shorts, penny tees, and converse. This store should be called 'Sam style"…yeah I'm not good at that stuff, Sam is. She walked over to some converse.

"_It could take me a mile._

_It could take me down the road._

_I love it when you say I'm with you girl, _

_no matter where you go._

_I get the little knots and the all the butterflies._

_I would never ever tell you a lie, if it'd save my life._

_If I could I'd hold you and never let you go._

_You'd laugh and say I know. Ditto. Whoa."_

"Oh yes! They have them on sale!" She yelled, yanking her hand, do a little dance. I chuckled at her strange behavior, but I watched her. She pun all around. Within 10 seconds she had a bag and already had 5 different pairs of shoes in it.

"_Whenever we kiss I see the fireworks._

_Whatever, you still let me go first._

_I don't understand the way you love me._

_You say we're the best couple. Aren't we?_

_I love. I love._

_Who knew I'd love. You._

_We used to fight._

_Every night. _

_But 1 2 3 and you were onto me. _

_But you were never so wrong. _

_But then I lost it, and I thought I was gone. _

_Yeah. _

_Yeah. _

_That one night._

_Changed our life. Forever._

_Did you ever?_

_Hoo. Yeah."_

My eyes widened. "Sam how did you do that in like…10 seconds?" I asked astonished.

"Momma has skills Freddish." She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the shirts. I just grinned. She walked around a rack full of on-sale graphic tees, and grabbed about 15 of them. Her black shirts had other color in them, so they weren't bad. She grabbed a few white or other colored tank tops. Grabbed 3 jackets. A leathered vest, and spun over to the shorts and jeans. She did it all in under 20 seconds. I shook my head and followed her.

"_Sometimes I don't really understand him._

_I just had an insane little problem._

_I think I've come down with love sickness._

_I heard you talking bout it with my best, I witnessed._

_Oh. Oh, oh. Yeah. Yeah. _

_I know. When I've got a problem._

_You will, stay and solve em._

_I'm so happy, I got the tears in my eyes._

_You don't know, how happy I am, with this guy. Yeah."_

She stopped at the shorts, grabbed a pair. Grabbed a lot of knee length ones. Grabbed skinny jeans, and flare jeans.

She smiled and walked back over to me with like, 5 bags. She pushed 4 of them in my hands, and kissed me lightly. "Thanks Fredly. How long did I take? Hope it wasn't too long." She said.

"You took like, 2 minutes tops. Alright! Are we done in this store?" I said. She smiled at the time, and grinned.

"We gonna shoplift all this?" She asked excitedly.

"No! I have money Sam." I said pulling out the wad. Her eyes widened and she yanked it from my hand.

"Jeez Freddie." She said looking at it all. "You think I'm fat and I need to buy extra large?" She yelled

I rolled my eyes. I put the bags down. I set my hand on her. Right under her arm pits, and traveled them down. I felt her shiver at my touch. I topped at her hips, and put them back up to her waist. "No." I said against her lips. "You have the perfect figure." I kissed her and her hands went to my shoulders. I smiled when the song rang back in my ears.

"_I love. I love._

_Who knew I'd love. You._

_We used to fight._

_Every night. _

_But 1 2 3 and you were onto me. _

_But you were never so wrong. _

_But then I lost it, and I thought I was gone. _

_Yeah. _

_Yeah. _

_That one night._

_Changed our life. Forever._

_Did you ever?_

_Hoo. Yeah._

I love. You"

I pulled away and picked the bags up again. "Damn Benson. Thanks." She said. She brought her lips to my ear. "Thanks for not touching me…there…and there." She said walking away to the counter with 2 bags in her hands. Well, 6 total. I would never touch her there. I looked at the ring on my finger, oh yeah. Did I forget to mention that I'm abstinent **(A/N: This means you are not sexually active, if you didn't know.) **till marriage? Well I am. "Hurry up Benson!" Sam yelled.

I walked over and we sat down waiting for the cashier to ring up the total. "You're lucky." The clerk lady said. "You're lucky we had a sale today. You're total is 251 dollars and 39 cents." She had bleach blonde hair, and it was straight, pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyebrows were brown, and she had buck teeth. I don't care what anyone looked like, but she was, uh, unattractive to me. **(A/N: Not joking anyone with buck teeth, sadly I have them too. ): ) **She kept staring at me too. It was like she was undressing me with her eyes…eww.

Wow, that was a lot, but nothing really to my wad. I had about 600 bucks saved up for her. I handed her 2 100 dollar bills, and two quarters. Then a fifty and a one. "Keep the change, come on Sam." I said. I pulled Sam up and she latched to me, and attacked my face. I dropped the bags and kissed her back, putting my hands on her waist.

She pulled back and whispered on my lips, "You're mine right?" I nodded, still dazed from the mind-blowing kiss she just gave me. "Good." She said, picking up the bags, and pulling me out with her. She was watching the clerk the whole time.

"Sam." I asked while we sat on a nearby bench. I turned toward her, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah Benson?" She said smiling, looking through the bag.

"What was that about? I mean, I am _not_ complaining, but, yeah." I asked, chuckling as she licked her lips while digging in her food purse, chomping on a chicken leg.

"Well. The" She said chewing. She swallowed hard. "clerk kept staring at you, undressing you with her eyes, so I had to show her you were mine, without punching the chick. Peaking of which, I should have. Then I could have knocked her out, then got the clothes for free…damn it. Let's go back." She explained standing up.

I pulled her wrist back down. "Sam, it's okay. I can save back up." I said laughing. "Speaking of which. We going to any other stores?" I said, ready to get home, the smells, and people in this place. Gah, their annoying.

"Yeah." She said chomping on the chicken bone. She tossed in the trash can that was between the left side and right side. "I gotta go in Victoria's Secret, you can go in if you want, but I don't want any embarrassment for you. But then again, I don't-just come in with me. I don't want any women hitting on you, and I certainly don't want you walking away from me with some s-"

"Sam. Watch your language. And trust me. You're the only girl I love." I said honestly, lifting her head with my hand.

She smiled, turning her head, scanning for a Victoria's Secret. Wait…oh great. That's like a lingerie store. Oh dear god.

LINE

I ran out of the store, and Sam came running after me, with bras, and underwear. "Freddie! What's wrong?" She asked, concern and innocent in her voice.

"Don't 'Freddie. What's wrong?' me!" I yelled at her. "I just got chased out of a store...by a women with a taser! Gah! I love you so much!" I yelled, smiling like a big doofus.

"Look. I'm sorry Freddie. I just- I didn't want anything to happen while you were out here. I'm so, _so_ afraid that you're gonna leave me for someone else. I just- actually. Can I do something?" She asked, smiling, digging through her purse.

"Sam, I love you. I promise. I'll _never, ever_ leave you for other girl. And why ask? If I said no, it wouldn't matter, you'd do it anyway." I said, taking her hand in mine.

She pulled her hand away and laughed. But then she frowned. "Am I really _that_ terrible?" She asked in a small voice.

"Sam. I _love_ that about you. I don't really care what you do to me anyway, so go ahead." I said. I started smiling, and I planted a small kiss on her lips. Soon, it was a full blown make-out session in the middle of the store, on a bench. A few people passed and whistled. A kid walked by and screamed, and ran away. I laughed into the kiss and she pulled away. Damn oxygen.

"Oh yeah, the thing." She said. She pulled a washable black marker out of her purse and told me to write her name on her forehead. I took the marker and scribbled 'Sam Puckett' on it, with a cute little chibby face next to it. "Benson, hurry up." She said impatiently. I gave her the marker and she scribbled quickly.

"So what'd you put?" I asked smiling. I didn't know we were _both_ left handed.

She ginned and put on some lipstick. She kissed my cheek, and wiped it on her, ironically, red sleeve. "Sam Puckett's property." She said smirking.

I got up and grabbed her hand. We walked out of the mall, and into the bright sun. It's gonna be a long walk home with these heavy ass bags. A lot of people looked at us, and a lot of girls looked at me, then my forehead, then Sam, then backed off. I grinned, knowing Sam was smart to do that.

LINE

"So Sam." I said, stroking her hair.

"What dork?" She asked, running her hand through my hair.

"You can really sing. Sing for me?" I asked hopefully, stroking her cheek with my thumb. Her face went soft, her eyes went to mine, and her lips were slightly parted. Her hair was perfectly framing her face. God, she looked beautiful. I took my chances and kissed her.

She leaned her head on my shoulder, with her head up, looking up at the ceiling. "Sure." She said, suddenly and she started to laugh. She bounced up off my bed and went into my closet. She dug to the back and pulled out a small, old guitar that I owned. I forgot I even had it.

"Well. Let's just see. Hmm. Oh yeah! I wrote this a while ago, and it's kinda about heartbreak and stuff. It was when I was with a guy. We were together for about 2 years…then out of no where he broke up with me. No explanation. I called it Black Tears." She said frowning at the memory. Then she kinda smiled. I moved closer, and glanced at the clock. 11:18. We have a while. She started strumming, and humming. Then she started singing.

"_Put on my make-up, I'm getting ready._

_Loving how our relationships' going steady, strong._

_When your name popped up on my phone._

_I was scared by your tone._

_So when you called._

_Right then and there, you ended it all."_

Damn! She sang, _**good**_. Better then anyone I've ever heard!

"_I. I just sit there. _

_Thinking about how you probably __**never**__ cared._

_Was it because I was too blunt._

_Or were you on the hunt…for another girl._

_Not a girl like me. No."_

She sang. I could see the passion she was putting into it. It was on her face. She looked so beautiful. After she finished that part, she gave me the same face as earlier, and I bit my lip, trying not to get up and kiss her. Instead, she pecked me lightly on the lips. I grinned, when she started singing ahain.

"_So I cried Black Tears that night._

_So I tried to remember when we'd fight._

_You'll always be here with me._

_But it won't be how it used to be. No._

_So I cried all of those Black Tears._

_I think about all of the wasted years._

_With you. Oh. With you._

_The Black Tears stain, stain my skin. _

_I. Oh, and I know I'll never be the same again._

_I knew when I cried those Black Tears, for the first time."_

She sang. She was strumming, and twirled in a little circle. I smiled.

"_Oh. It's been depressing, and oh so stressing. _

_I want to ask how you have been, but I certainly_

_Don't want my heart broken again._

_I. I just sit there. _

_Thinking about how you probably __**never**__ cared._

_Was it because I was too blunt._

_Or were you on the hunt…for another girl._

_Not a girl like me. No."_

I listened to the smoothness of her voice, and smiled, leaning my head against my hand, which was propped up on my knee, which was bent, my foot on the bed. I closed my eyes, still smiling.

""_So I cried Black Tears that night._

_So I tried to remember when we'd fight._

_You'll always be here with me._

_But it won't be how it used to be. No._

_So I cried all of those Black Tears._

_I think about all of the wasted years._

_With you. Oh. With you._

_The Black Tears stain, stain my skin. _

_I. Oh, and I know I'll never be the same again._

_I knew when I cried those Black Tears, for the first time."_

I smiled and she pecked me again. A warm feeling spread through me when she smiled at me. Then she frowned and started singing the next part.

"_I know everyone had their quirks._

_But now I get how I get how it works._

_You just weren't meant for me._

_Now I know how it's meant to be._

_Now I know. It's come to show._

_That you were never Mr. Right._

_I think I just moved on with my life._

_So I cried Black Tears that night._

_So I tried to remember when we'd fight._

_You'll always be here with me._

_But it won't be how it used to be. No._

_So I cried all of those Black Tears._

_I think about all of the wasted years._

_With you. Oh. With you._

_The Black Tears stain, stain my skin. _

_I. Oh, and I know I'll never be the same again._

_I knew when I cried those Black Tears, for the first time,_

_I knew when I cried those Black, oh those Black Tears,_

_For the first time. For the first time."_

She finished and set down the guitar. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. We stood there for awhile, just in each others arms. "I love you Freddie." Sam whispered.

"I love you too Sam."


	9. Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Mondaywow

**What happened when Freddie leaves on the School at Sea trip and Missy takes over the school. Sam changed. A lot. *Sam never asked for Freddie's help. Cussing may…will occur.**

**Shout-out to my bestest reviewers! SeddieSUPERFAN101! Geekquality! Mortalmortality! TonyTone! MissSeddie! Logan Henderson Is Mine! Dude Your Awesome8! CheeseInMySoda! SeddieShortBus! Danielle! Thanks for lot of reviews I got! Glad you liked it!**

**SeddieShortBus: Yes! Thanks ya! I do have a youtube with them, trying to get them uploaded soon, cynthiarox99!(:**

**MissSeddie: Thanks! Sure! I'll totally do that! I'll give you **_**full**_** credit!(:**

**SeddieSUPERFAN101: Thanks for the awesome words! Ah! I love you!**

**Everyone else: Thanks for your lovely words, and you're the reason I keep going!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I also don't own the idea in Saturday! Full credit to MissSeddie!(:**

**Freddie's POV**

iHave Memories

* * *

><p>~Friday Night<p>

I was just lying on my bed. Sam was in the shower. I glanced over at the clock and it was already 7:03 at night. It was still bright out, and I just laid there. I heard the water stop, and I closed my eyes and yawned. I gripped my bedspread and balled up my fist. Then I relaxed my body. I saw Sam come out wearing some old boxers of mine, and a t-shirt. I smiled, but had my eyes closed again. I heard a thump, then I felt a hand on my stomach. I felt the warmness spread through my body.

"Freddie." Sam whispered in my ear. I shivered, and opened my eyes turning to her slightly. She was so close that my lips brushed hers, and my nose hit hers. We started laughing. Soon it dies down and we got serious looking into each others eyes. We both attacked each others lips at the same time.

We pulled back and tossed all the pillows off my bed, except one, and leaned against the wall. She hopped up on my lap, and leaned against me. I wrapped my arms around her, and she did the same.

"Yes Princess Puckett?" I whispered in her ear, and I felt her shiver.

"I-I. I." She said, then shut down, burying her head in my neck. I rubbed her side, and she just stayed there, not crying, but dry sobbing.

"Sam. What's wrong? What happened?" I asked panicking.

"I-I. I love you." She sobbed in my neck. Then she was serious, she pulled back smiling.

"Sam! Don't do that, you scared the hell outta me!" I yelled and pulled her in a quick hug. "But I love you too."

She pulled away, "I know." She was smiling so hard, "I was thinking about taking acting lessons, and doing stuff like that. You think I could do good?"

"Hell yeah!" I said, poking her sides. "You'd do _great_." I raised my eyebrows and lowered my head for emphasis. She grinned and swatted my hands away.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said back.

She rolled her eyes. "_Hey_. You want me to model my clothes for you?" She said in a whisper, running her fingers on my chest. Tease.

"Sure." I said pecking her lips. She got up and walked into the bathroom, smiling slightly. I twiddled with my fingers for a minute before I heard the door open and I saw her walk out. My eyes almost popped out of my sockets. She was wearing skinny jeans and a graphic tee that said 'Everyone has problems, but I can't name all of yours.' in random fonts and sizes.

"Look good?" She asked twirling on her feet.

I grinned standing up. I took her hand in mine and kissed it. She giggled. _Giggled_. Wow. "Amazing." I said smiling. She smiled, and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss. I had my hands on her waist, and I poked her sides, and she squealed. She pulled away and slapped me on the arm.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." She said, smiling though, She walked into the bathroom again, and I sat down on the bed, pulling out the box full of pictures that I remembered us looking at a while back.

One particular picture caught my eye. It was a picture of all of us at, I presume, Halloween.

Spencer was wearing a white shirt, with a jacket with skulls on it, zipped up, the hoodie on his head. He had on a weird mask thing, that looked like a skeleton face, with jacked up teeth, and a red and black swirled eye. Gloves that had bones showing on it. He had on ripped jeans, and regular shoes. **(A/N: Link in profile!)**

Carly was dressed as a Gypsy Girl. She had on a red, black, and white dress, It had white cuffs on the forearms, under the armpits, and a red vest with black lace over a white puffed thing. Red and black ruffles at the bottom, and a purple scarf things around her waist. A red bandana around her head, with her hair slightly curled. Black hoes with black boots.**(A/N: Link in profile!)**

Sam looked so beautiful. She was a witch. She had on a green, black, and purple dress. Green puffed out with black dots on it. A back vest on it, with purple lace, with a buckle underneath it. Underneath the belt was a purple strip, then a green one with black polka dots on it. Black puffed out stuff underneath it. A black hat with a small belt on it, with purple square patches on it, and green ones with black dots on it. She was standing next to me, smiling. **(A/N: Link in profile!) **

I was standing next to her with my arm on her back, holding her shoulder. She had an arm around my waist. I was a skeleton. I was wearing a full body costume with a skeleton body. A black and red coat thing that went to my knees. I was wearing black shoes, and holding a cane thing that had a silver skeleton in the top. A hat was on my head that was black and a red strip on the bottom. My face was painted, and it looked extremely weird. I had cuts on my face and neck. **(A/N: Link in profile!)**

Wendy was there too, dressed as a Pirate. Her outfit was similar to Carly's. It was white, red, and black. It had white puffy things, with short sleeves, and a black vest over it. Red tied lace, and a red scarf things over a black skirt thing. A red and striped skirt was layered over the black one. Black hoes and boots the same as Carly's. A red bandana thing on her head. **(AN: Link in profile!)**

Gibby was there too, and he was a hotdog. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with a hotdog on him. It went over his head, and he was wearing blue jeans, instead of khaki ones, like the grandpa. A mustard line going on the hotdog, and black shoes. **(A/N: Link in profile!)**

Tasha was there too. She was a Wild Cat. A cheetah. It was a tank top like dress, and was puffed out at the bottom. Hers was probably the shortest. At the top and very bottom it had fluffy, curled, black stuff. It had pink lace on the stomach. She was wearing gloves the same as the dress, with a spot of pink on them both. She was wearing black leggings, and flats. She has a black tail. **(A/N: Link on profile!)**

"I remember that." Sam whispered in my ear. I jumped.

"Sam! You scared the- Oh my god you looked beautiful." I said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked down, blushing slightly. "Shut up Benson." She said. I pulled her in for a kiss, put she got up. She was wearing some pajama shorts, and a tee shirt…it was mine. It went down to the top of her thighs.

"We going to bed already, I didn't see your bras." I whined jokingly.

She smacked my arm. "Benson! You pervert!" She yelled.

I smiled, grabbing her hands. "Do you see that Sam?" I asked her, putting my abstinent ring close to her eyes.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked confused.

"Sam, I'd never do anything to you, even if you wanted me too. I'm not that kind of guy. This is an abstinent ring." I said.

She looked at me confused. "What's a-. Abs-. Ugh! What you said. What's that?" She asked, struggling with the word.

"Sam, it means that I can't be sexually active until I'm married. And before you ask, my mom _did not_ make me do this, I'm just not that kind of guy. I promise." I said, kissing her cheek. She kissed me on the lips.

When she pulled away she said, "You're such a good guy Fredhead. I love you." She picked up the photo I was looking at earlier. "I remember this." She whispered.

"I know. I love you too. I remember how you chased me around for 5 minutes because I put my arm around you. Even though you did the same, only you squeezed me too hard." I said, frowning a bit. I turned toward her completely. "How do you love me?" I asked.

She looked at me confused a bit until she sighed and started talking. "Freddie Benson. I love you. Why? It's kinda a mystery to me, but I think I figured it all out. No matter what I do to you, you still stick around. No matter how much I'd joke you, you'd help me out. You extremely sweet, kind, and you are so dorky. But at the same time, it's so cute. You're super smart, and honestly, you are gorgeous." She said and kissed me lightly. I looked into her eyes and I knew she was telling me the truth. "How do you love me?" She asked, grinning. I had already told her before, but I never minded telling her again.

"Well. Sam Puckett, I love you. Why? It was kinda a mystery to me, but I think I figured it all out. No matter how many time you bug me, you are sweet. You're not like other girls, and you stand out. It's amazing though. Your really strong, and even though you say you can defend yourself, I know you want someone else to defend you too. You don't try most of the time, but you're really smart. You can draw, act, sing, dance, and a lot of other things. You really funny, and super beautiful. You're mind works really fast, because you're always coming up with fast comebacks, and witty. You hate being girly, but you love being told you're beautiful. I know my girl. I love her so much too." I said kissing her softly. She looked in my eyes, and knew I was telling the truth.

She hugged me, and I hugged her back. I set the box down, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>~Saturday<p>

I woke up, and I saw Sam still lying there. She was sprawled out on my bed, and one leg and arm was on me. I gently took off her arm and leg, and stood up. She yanked me down. I yelped.

"Don't leave Freddie. Where you going?" She mumbled, sleep still clearly in her voice.

"Shh. I'm just going to make some breakfast for you." I explained and kissed her forehead. Her grip loosened on me, and I walked out of the room. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom standing there. I smelled bacon? I looked over at her, then started walking when I did a double take.

"Morning Freddie." She said sweetly.

I kissed her cheek. "Morning mom. You're making bacon?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm making it for Sam. Doesn't she love bacon?" I was dumbstruck, so I just nodded and poured me a glass of orange juice without pulp. Gah, I hate pulp.

"Morning Bensons." Sam said, stumbling into the kitchen, wearing some shorts of hers, and a tank top. "Ooh. Bacon." She said grabbing a plate of bacon.

"Well kids, I'm going to the store, do you want anything?" My mom asked, grabbing her purse, and cleaning the stove, and the pan.

"Koon I het kun cat cates?" Sam asked with bacon in her mouth. She swallowed hard. "Sorry. Can I get some Fat-Cakes?"

"Sure thing sweetie. Freddie. You want anything?" My mouth dropped open. I shut it with my hand, kept it there, and shook my head no. "Alright, well I'm off. I'll be back later kids."

She walked out the door and Sam looked at me, still stuffing bacon in her mouth. "What the hell was that?" She asked poking my chest.

I swatted her hand away, and snuck a piece of bacon from her. "I have **no** idea. She called you sweetie. But maybe she's accepting you as my girlfriend?" I tried, getting a bowl and pouring some cereal in it. I looked in the fridge and we had no milk. I sighed and texted my mom.

**To: Mom**

**Mom, we need milk, love you.**

**Freddie **

"Just use root beer." Sam said, pouring herself some cereal and root beer in a bowl.

"Eww, Sam! That's gross." I said. Before I could stop her, she had root beer in my cereal and shoved it in my mouth. I started chewing and it wasn't that bad. Okay, it wasn't bad. Fine, it was good. I sighed, and she took it that I liked it, when she saw me sit down with my bowl. She did a victory dance and kissed me.

* * *

><p>It was 11:48 PM, and I felt so bored.<p>

"Let's go do something fun." Sam and I said at the same time. She didn't do anything, and I ginned.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked. She looked at me. I shrugged me shoulders. Suddenly she gave me a giant grin. "Let's go bungee-jumping." Oh shit.

* * *

><p>Oh my god. I can't believe I just went bungee-jumping. Sam's still laughing about it. "Gosh. Everything is spinning." I said, Sam clutched to my arm.<p>

"Chill Benson. Here let's go through the alley. It's a short-cut." She said. No.

"No. Sam. We're not walking through that." I said. Too late. She was dragging me, but I decided to not let her do that. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. I had caught her off guard.

"Benson!" She yelled at me.

I kneeled down. "Get on my back." I said. I heard her sigh a frustrated sigh, but jumped on my back, and wrapped her arms around me. I stood up and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I had to pee, so I took her legs on my arms.

"Freddie. Why can't we take the shortcut?" She whined.

"Sam, there could be someone in there. Or hobos." Just as I said that, Rex came out. Sam jumped off my back. Rex grinned evilly at me. Sam growled in her throat, but did nothing. I saw her fists clench.

He walked over to me. "Sup Benson?" He asked in a low growl. He punched me extremely hard in the stomach. I doubled over. Sam wasn't joking when she said he was holding back.

I saw him walking away, to Sam. I tried to get up, but he hit hard. He knocked the wind out of me. That's what hurt so much, that I couldn't breath.

"Bitch please! One more damn time! I dare you damn it!" I heard a crunch and a death curdling scream. I kept my head down and I clenched my eyes closed. Please don't be Sam. Please don't be Sam! I popped open my eyes and saw Rex curled up on the ground holding his nose. That's my girl. I saw her no where in sight though. I jumped out of my skin and screamed when someone jumped on my back. "Cheese." Sam grinned, laughing, to the side of my head. I turned my head and kissed her gently. I pulled back and opened my eyes. Her eyes were still closed and she was smiling.

"Sam. What should we do with him?" I asked. She jumped off my back and kicked him in the balls. Hard. He screamed and she laughed. Her eyes went wide. Her hands went to my back pocket, and she pulled out my phone and dialed 3 numbers.

"Yeah. Yeah. Shut up. I need the po-po down here near the bungee-jumping place." She said and paused for a minute. "Yeah you're welcome." She said hanging up, smiling. "We need to keep here for a few minutes, to po-po is coming soon to a bungee jumping place near you." She said serious, then jumped and kneeled down slightly. We both laughed and heard the police turning onto the road. We looked at Rex, and he was running down the street, limping slightly though. "Shit." I head Sam mumbled. She screamed and started running down the street after Rex. I laughed watching her. She caught up with him, really fast. She jumped on him, and he fell face first. I started walking over. The police sped by me and to where they were.

"Sam!" I yelled grinning. She jerked her head to where I was and ran to me. I opened my arms and she jumped right into my chest. I stumbled, but hugged her back. She grunted when I put her down.

"I'm hungry." She said patting her stomach. I laughed. She gave me a questioning look.

"I think it's funny that you can go bungee-jumping and punch someone in the nose. Kick them in the balls. Call the cops. Tackle him to the ground, and now you're hungry." I said smiling. The cop came by, with Rex in the back and grinned and tipped his hat at us, and sped down the street again.

She smiled back. "Momma loves her some food." She said, taking my hand and pulled me down. She jumped on my back, and I jumped to get her propped right. She giggled.

"So you like that, huh?" I asked, smiling.

"No, Freddie, don't!" She yelled. I started running down the street. When Bushwell was in sight, I started hopping around, going in circles. I heard her laughing and giggling, and I laughed with her. We started walking, well, I started walking normal again, and she started playing with my hair. She had fingernails, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. We were about to walk into Bushwell when we bumped into Carly. Not literally though.

"Hey Shay." Sam said, still playing with my hair.

Carly looked at us weirdly, before moving along, ignoring the weirdness. "Hey. Where you guys coming from?"

"We went bungee-jumping." I said simply.

"_You_ went bungee-jumping?" She asked me, astonished.

I nodded my head. She started walking again. "Okay? I'm going to get Spencer. See ya later!" She said smiling. I could see it in her eyes that she was being friendly, but just one thing in there. Just _one_ thing.

* * *

><p>I passed out on my bed, Sam lying beside me, looking though the photos again. She sighed, got up and started going through the TV channels. I groaned and turned towards her. I looked at my clock and it was 5:29. I sighed, and wrapped an arm around Sam. Her eyes were closing. "Go to bed Freddie." She said. I <em>was<em> tired.

"Go to bed Sam." I said mocking her, yawning. She leaned into me, pulling up a blanket, wrapping her hair up into a loose ponytail. She put a hand on my chest and before you could count to 20, she was breathing lightly.

My mom came in, and I shut my eyes but kept them open so I could see her. She smiled, shut off the lights, and took one last look, and shut the door. Ha. She had _no_ idea what happened today.

Due to the darkness, I could no longer hold off the sleep, so I closed my eyes, and kissed my sleeping beauty lightly on the forehead, and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>~Sunday<p>

I woke up to hear the shower going and decided when she got out, that I needed to take one myself. I didn't see Sam, so that must be her. I guess mom is at church. It's already 9:32.

I laid my head back down on my pillow. I yawned and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I looked up at the ceiling. I looked over at my desk and saw 2 notes.

**Dear Fredikins. I went to church. Stay on schedule. Tomorrow morning I will be going to a meeting at the hospital so I won't be there. I will be home today around 7:30. I love you.**

Ugh. I told her to stop calling me Fredikins! At least she won't be here when we skip tomorrow. I looked at the other note.

**Yo Fredikins. Best believe I won't let that one go. I'm taking a shower, then you're taking me to go kayaking. I've always wanted to go. My dad said he would take me, but…. Yeah. Thanks. I love you Fredikins. XD **

Great, now she saw the 'Fredikins' thing. I mean, that _is_ very embarrassing. I rolled over and jumped out of bed. I stepped on my bare feet to the cool carpet of my floor. It's really hot in here. She better not use up all the warm water. I guess I can take a cold one. It's hot outside anyway. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it in my hamper. Just then Sam decides to walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey there, shirtless." She said kissing me shortly.

"Hey there, beautiful." I said. We both smiled. I picked up some clothes for the shower.

"You changing? I'll get out." She said getting up.

"No need. I was gonna get in the shower after you anyway."

"Okay Fredikins." She teased.

"Just _don't_ break anything." I said. I heard her soft laughing.

"No promises." She said when I walked into the bathroom.

I walked in and got into my birthday suit. I stepped into the shower, and turned on the warm water slightly, and the cold water. I tossed my hair around, putting shampoo in it. I let the cold water hit my back, as I thought about Carly and Missy and Rex, and what they were doing. What if their in the cahoots together?

I washed out the shampoo and put in the conditioner, washed my body, then washed it all out. I let to water hit my face for a few seconds, then I stepped out. I pulled on some boxers, and some shorts. I pulled on a tank top, and dried my hair with my towel. I heard a crash, and I jumped out of the door and into my mom's room where the crash was located. Sam.

"Sam!" I yelled when I saw her sitting on my mom's bathroom counter.

"What?" She said innocently. "I didn't promise. I wouldn't break _your_ stuff, so I broke your mothers. It was just some little glass cup. It was with the tooth stuff. She washed her mouth with it, so no big deal." She said, picking the glass up with her hands.

"Okay. Sam! Don't pick up the glass with your hands. You'll-" I was cut off by her yelp.

"Ow! Stupid glass. It cut me!" She said, pushing the blood out of the cut. "Why always me with the cuts?" She yelled to the glass on the floor. I chuckled and got some antibiotic cream and peroxide out of my mom's medicine cabinet. I poured some peroxide on the cut, and white foam came out of it. Sam just stared at it. "That stinks." She complained. I shushed her and put some antibiotic cream on it, and a band-aid. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. "Thanks Fredly." She mumbled. I stood up and she came with me. We both laughed.

"Let's get you breakfast, then we can go kayaking." I said. She jumped off me and got some cereal, using milk this time. She got some root beer, and ate an orange. What a combination. I voiced my thoughts. "What a combination, Sam." I said. She just smiled, some cereal falling off her lips. She continued eating, and I had an apple, and some orange juice, without pulp. I hate that stuff so much.

"Let's go Benson." She said, pulling me out the door.

* * *

><p>I continued eating my apple, and she stuck her thumb in the orange, just like she did for that project few years ago. She squeezed it in her mouth, ripped it open and ate it. Then when she was done, she threw to a nearby hobo. I smiled and took her hand. It was sticky, but oh well.<p>

I was about to throw my apple core away. "Freddie. Throw it at a hobo. They love leftover food like that." Sam said. I was hesitant, but chunked it at one. It hit them in the head, and they woke up startled, and crawled after it. Once we were out of sight, Sam and I laughed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My uncle owns a kayak shop thing. He'll let my borrow the stuff. Then we can go to that clear lake, and kayak. It'll be soo much fun." She said and we turned the corner. We continued walked, till Sam pulled me behind some building.

"What are we going?" I whispered.

"Carly and Missy! That fake, backstabbing-"

"Okay Sam. Chill." I said, grabbing her hand. We stood behind the building, listening to their conversation.

"Oh yeah. So what are Mr. and Mrs. Benson up too?" Missy asked.

"They aren't married." Carly exclaimed. "But, they went bungee-jumping yesterday." She sighed.

"Duh their not married. I will get rid of them before that happens. Oh yeah and Carly! Why didn't you tell me? I could have cut one of their cords!" Missy said. Harsh much?

"Missy! I don't even want to do this! I hate it! I don't like you!" Carly yelled. Don't like what? I wonder.

"I know. Shut up." Missy said.

"No! You don't know! I hate working for you! I hate you! I hate Rex! I hate this whole plan! I want my best friends back! It kills me to _act_ like I'm their best friends, so you can destroy them! What's wrong with them? What did they ever do to you?" Carly yelled.

"Oh Carly, Carly, Carly. So naïve. You don't want me anymore? Fine! I'll destroy you too! Goodbye. Forever." Missy yelled. She started walking. Then she turned around. "Carlotta!" She screamed before running away. Carly covered her ears. I don't think any of us like our real names.

I looked at Sam. "So." I said.

"Ugh. Come one boy!" She yelled. She walked around the building, and made it look like we were walking towards Carly. "Carly?" Sam yelled out. Carly turned her head and ran towards us. She engulfed us in a hug, and we hugged her back, knowing the truth now.

"Where have you guys been?" Carly asked confused.

"Oh. We just came back from Groovy Smoothie. We-well Sam threw our cups at some hobos." I said. Hey. Being with a liar, makes _you_ improve. Sam looked at me, obviously impressed with my lying skills.

"We were about to go kayaking. You wanna go?" Sam asked. Carly shook her head so hard, it looked like it was about to fall off.

"Let's go." Sam said running towards some banged up hydrant. She waited there. Carly and I finally caught up and we stood in front of a two story building. It said in front. 'Katie's Kayaks.'

"Sam. I thought you said you had an _uncle_ that owned a-"

"Yeah. Details, details. Come on!" She said, smiling. Pulling me in. Carly walked in, looking cautiously around. "Shay. It's safe. This uncle has _never_ been to jail, or anything of the sort. Everything is perfectly normal." Sam said looking around. "Except the colors of these things. No red?"

"No blue?" I exclaimed the same as Sam.

"Then we get purple." Carly said smiling at a purple one.

"Purple?" Sam and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Well. Yeah. Sam wants red. It's her favorite color. Freddie wants blue. It's his favorite color. Carly wants purple. It's her favorite color. Besides, it's your colors combined." She said in a 'duh' tone. I sighed and Sam went over to her _uncle_ or _aunt_…I'm really not sure. She whispered something to…it. I'm not being rude, but I can't tell if it's a male or female! She whispered, and in a few minutes we had the purple one.

"So," I started once we were out of the store. "what did you say?" I asked.

"I said, "Hey uncle Kate, me and my best friend and boyfriend there want the purple one to go kayaking with. Why you ask?" She asked.

"Just wanted to know if you called me your boyfriend." I said honestly. We followed her uncle around the corner. We should have gotten a ride. We're dumb-asses.

"Well of course I did. You are aren't you? You're not breaking up with me are you?" She asked, panicking.

"NO! I love you. I always will. _I promise._" I said, sealing my promise with a kiss. Just like yesterday, she had her eyes closed and she was smiling.

"Good. Slap swear?" She asked. I sighed.

"I promise I will always love you, and never break up with you." I said,

"I promise I will always love you, and never break up with you." I head her whisper. She slapped me. I slapped her. She slapped me. I slapped her. I didn't slap her hard, because I can have force. She didn't slap me hard either. She kissed my cheek and I did the same to her. Carly was watching us the whole time.

"Hey." I said casually.

"Well that was weird." She said. We continued walking to the lake.

* * *

><p>We put down our towels and laid on them. I was on the right. Carly was on the left. Sam was in the middle. I grabbed her hand, and we laid out in the sun. Our hair was already dry-we were just walking before- and Sam sat up. I sat up with her. She turned to face me. I glanced at my water proof watch, and it was 6:52. She gave me a blank stare. The wind blew her hair and she looked so beautiful. I shifted my position and kissed her lightly. She pulled me in and pulled away.<p>

"We have to go." She whispered on my lips.

"Why?" I whispered on her lips.

"You want me back right?" She whispered. I smiled and kissed her shortly.

I jumped up, and she popped up with me.

"Yeah Carls. I'll text you later. We have to go." Sam said as she hugged Carly.

I walked over to Carly and lightly side hugged her. "Bye." I said. I walked over to Sam, grabbed her hand, and we ran. I ran to the mall and bought a punching bag for her.

* * *

><p>We laid down on the bed and just laid there, not talking for a few minutes. I got up and fixed up the punching bag. Once it was situated Sam got up. She looked into space for a minute and punched. She punched over and over again. I watched. I closed my eyes and my stomach growled. She stopped and we both laughed.<p>

I sat up and pulled out my phone and ordered some pizza. I watched Sam punch it. She punched it and it swung. I got up. "Let me try." I said. She stepped out of the way. I thought about Missy, how Carly used to be. Rex. My dad. Sam's dad. All the bad things. I swung at the bag and it swung back so far it hit my door.

Sam looked over at me. She walked over to my arm and squeezed it. "Flex muscle boy." She said smiling. I flexed and her eyes popped out of her sockets. "Oh my god!" She said. She looked me in to eyes and kissed me. I put my hands on her waist and she tugged my shoulders closer if that was possible. We were pressed up against each other.

I pulled away and caressed her cheek with my thumb. She smiled and kissed me lightly and pulled away out of my grip and jumped on the bed. "Sam. I ordered pizza earlier, so when it get's here, pay him. I'm gonna shower. I love you." I said grabbing some clothes and a towel.

"Ooh food! Okay, I love you too." She said. I stepped into the bathroom and took a shower.

I came out and dried my body and put on some clothes. I looked in the mirror. I need to do my hair different. Hmm…. Maybe later. I dried my hair and stepped out into the coldness of my room. Sam's head jerked toward me. She was in my closet.

"Sam!" I said. She was reading an old journal of mine, and was frowning. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry. It was calling me." She said chuckling. "But. I saw what happened with you and your d-dad." She said. Oh dear god.

"O-Oh. Well…" I said. She threw the book down and pulled me in a bear hug. I stayed in her embrace, and she stayed in mine. I looked at the clock. 11:56. We should probably get to bed.

I sat down on the bed, and she rolled over me, still in my embrace. I turned off the lamp, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>~Monday<p>

"_Sam! Sam! Don't leave me!" I screamed_

"_Too late Benson. Missy kissed you. Carly kissed you, and you didn't stop them. Too bad. I love you. But bye." She said with a sad face._

"_No! I didn't do that! I love you too! More then life itself, I promise! Without you in my life, I'd die. I couldn't live! Don't leave me Sam! Please." I choked out._

"_Fine Benson. Screw up one more time." She came closer and into my arms. She got into my face. "I will never, __**ever**__ talk to you, never look at you, never come here, __**ever**__ again." She kisses me and I feel like I'm in heaven._

I wake up with sweat on my forehead. What the hell? I slept in. We slept in bad. It was 1:24. Damn it. I saw Sam's eyes pop open.

"I want to lay here, okay?" She said, latching onto me. I clutched right back.

"Did you have a bad dream too?" I asked.

Her face went into a frown. "Missy and Carly kissed you and you didn't pull away. Then I wouldn't forgive you, but you begged me, and I did. Then we kissed? I just don't want it to ever happen." She said, burying her head into my chest, holding me closer. I pulled her closer with my arms around her waist.

"I dreamed that same dream. You don't know how bad it felt to almost lose you." I said, kissing the top of her head. She squeezed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We wanted to lay there all day, and so we did.


End file.
